Naruto PTS
by KillYusuke
Summary: All he wanted was to spend just a little time with her... ...but why...? Why did the world have to be so cruel to him?
1. 参上！うずまきナルト

Twelve years ago, a huge fox attacked the Konoha. It had 9 tails that smashed mountains and made tidal waves. The village ninjas, however, held out until the Fourth Hokage then came on a frog and fought the fox, then sealed the fox in a baby, and then died.

His sacrifice would live on forever.

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH **_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

**NARUTO ™**

"WAAAAHHHH!" a baby Naruto cried.

*12 year timeskip*

"HAHAHAHA!"

A little kid was running through the Konoha with a bucket of yellow fluid. His name was obviously Naruto and if I needed to describe him to you, you should really be on another archive.

Two _extremely_ low-level chuunin were chasing him and were being outclassed by his superior speed.

"NARUTO! GET OVER HERE! IF I COULD JUST GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!"

"YOU DUN CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME, KID!"

"Give it up! HAHAHA! You're just bent because you don't got the guts to do what I do!

LOSERS! WANNABES! WANNABE-CHUUNIN!

YA'LL NEVER GONNA CATCH ME!"

He had committed the ultimate sin: drawing shit on the hokage mountain-faces.

He drew fat cheeks, chopsticks up the nose, and a tick-tac-toe game on the first Hokage. It was a tie.

He drew baka, a tongue and flowery moustache and eyelashes on the second Hokage.

He drew a scar on the Fourth's chin, another chopstick up the nice, stupid-looking blue eyes like his, and more chubby cheeks.

He made the Third cry and gave it a head scar and a chin scar. You know, the chin scar...it was like one of those typical anime scars.

You ever seen Kura vs. Roto in the Dark Tournament, YYH?

Well, whatever.

"The Third Hokage! It's an emeeerrr_rgeeenn__**nccyyy!"**_

"_Don't tell me it's Naruto again..."_

The hokage—an old, wrinkly, tanned man with a grey beard and liver spots—was visibly irritated, on the ground mat and trying to scrawl in his white and red hokage robes and red hokage(graduation) hat, but the "chuunin" on his right hammered his point in like a little cry baby:

"_But it __**IS**__ Naruto again! He drew all over the stone faces!"_

Then the other one backed him up: "He put graffiti all over the hokage!"

Apparently, the Third had told them off, because they ended up chasing him by themselves again, and once again, they were getting smoked by the brat.

Like idiots, they ran right past him when he covered himself in a sheet painted like the wooden fence he hid next to.

"DAHhaha! That was too easy!"

Suddenly a black man with a ponytail appeared behind him.

"Oh yeah, Narutoo?!""

It was the chuunin from earlier. Like most chuunin, he wore a green flak jacket with the Konoha village's "fire" symbol on its back. Underneath it was some sort of blue, unitard.

...oh, look: There were fire symbols on the shoulders of the unitard, too.

And his right knee was bandaged up over the unitard.

He'd probably gotten his ass beat.

Naruto was such a scared bitch that he flew up into the air and landed on his.

"Where'd you come from, Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here...?"

"No, what are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be in class!"

_**BOO YAH!**_

HAH!

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the kid who was now tied up in rope and on the ground in front of him.

They were in a large, seminar-type classroom with over a dozen students seated at wooden desks in from of a podium and black chalkboard. The white wall on which the board set held taped papers with illegible words written on them. Naruto was in the very front and on the floor.

The class of kids watched on as Naruto got what he deserved.

"You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!"

...

"...Naruto?"

...

"_What the hell?!"_

"_ZZZZZzzzzzz"_

"You little—you...**WAKE UP!**"

"Uh...

...wha...?"

Iruka closed his eyes in anger, and then pointed at Chouji who was eating chips in the class: a big no-no.

"Hey! Chouji! Since you can't stop munchin' for one damn second, you're ALL gonna review the transformation Jutsu again!"

"_Awww...!"_ the class sighed...except for Sa—one student.

Chouji nervously put the chips under his desk, amid the hateful eyes of (most of) his classmates.

Someone spit on him.

Someone threw a paper ball at his head.

"All right, Sakura here; let's do it!" a pink-haired girl with a red kimono exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" someone said.

A good deal of the class, now lined up for the transformation tests, started laughing.

"Your _dad, _you pig!" Sakura lashed out—she knew who it was who embarrassed her:

It was her eternal rival, Ino.

Ino was a blonde with abnormally large blue eyes (really green...fuck it), which meant you just knew she was full of win. Her fashion sense said the same...

...purple, open dress; purple, cowled vest, gratuitous bandages that are just for fashion...etc...

...

...yeah. Really, we all know what she looks like. _Hell, I shouldn't even have to do anyone's descriptions, dammit... ...not like a real story, anyway._

But I still will, though: cuz I love you guys.

I'm probably gonna half-ass them though.

_So: "Oh, what did you say, Billboard-Brow?"_

Sakura and Ino had kept on arguing with each other, with the other students awkwardly watching, but when Ino insulted Sakura's, just barely noticeably slightly large forehead, the girl snapped and hit Ino.

Ino and the class were shocked.

And then Ino punched Sakura in the face, knocking her down.

"_OOOOOHH!" _

Most of the class tried to keep 'em at it, and it worked: Iruka stepped over and told them to cut it out at once, but they couldn't hear him because they were too busy hitting and kicking each other with serious fury.

It looked like he was gonna have to go in it.

But before he did, a girl at around Sakura's height came up to the two who were fighting. Even though...well, I don't think the ninja have seasons, but it's always like summer in the Konoha...

...anyway, even though it was always summer in the Konoha, she wore short jean leggings and heavy, beige jacket with a furred hemline, two dangling drawstrings, and two of the fire symbols of its upper sleeves, like Iruka. She had a bandage over her left leg, but since they weren't ninja, it probably obviously wasn't due to fighting.

Her wide blue—I mean white...irises...penetrated Sakura and Ino, the fellow academy ninja before her, and her stern expression made them freeze in their places: Sakura on the ground, as Ino prepared to punch her in the face again.

"Sorry if I'm wrong, but...didn't Iruka-sensei say we had to _'review the transformation Jutsu'?_"

...

"Umm...

...yeah..."

"H—he...did..."

Sakura and Ino just might've wet themselves.

Ino quickly got back in line where she belonged, followed by Hinata who had resumed the lesson.

"Thank you, Hinata." Iruka said.

Hinata nodded, staring off at the empty right side of the classroom, away from Iruka; and now, Sakura continued.

"All right, here we go: Transform!"

In a puff of white smoke, the girl disappeared and a figure of Iruka took her place. She looked like that figure. She was that figure. She had transformed into Iruka. She had done the transformation Jutsu.

"Transformed into me? Good."

Iruka checked her off.

"YES! I DID IT! YEAAHH! YES!

**I KICK BUTT!**

That was her alter-ego—or, eh, a "display" of her inner feelings...

Or something like that.

"Shikamaru, did you see that?!" she asked, all excited and fangirl-like.

"Ehm, yeah, whatever... Nice one, Sakura." the boy indifferently replied, rubbing the back of his head.

_(I'm gonna get this outta the way, fast: He wore a grey mesh shirt wit crossing designs underneath a grey and green-lined jacket that had its random bisected-circle symbols at the same place as all of the others [near the shoulders]. He wore short brown jeans had two unnecessary bandages on his right thigh.)_

To him it was clear that this girl basically _lived _for him...

...but he didn't feel any of it. It was too awkward, he felt, as he leaned against the front right desk.

"Next: Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura moved to the back of the line for the next exercise, and now Sasuke, a top student with a blue hooded-shirt (with the fire emblem on its back, of course) and white shorts was up.

He walked up, did a flawless transformation, and then left with his hands in his pockets.

Evidently, he didn't give a shit about this sorry class.

"Uhh...good." the chuunin said.

But he really thought: _"Damn, I didn't even get to finish grading Sakura yet..."_

"Next: Naruto Uzumaki." the teacher said.

Naruto began walking forward, his hands behind his head.

"What're you gonna do this time, Naruto? Buttstache? Heh heh." Shikamaru chuckled. He was on Naruto's left side; Ino was on his right.

Ino shook her head and smiled, blushing and waiting to see what he would do—along with the rest of the anxious class: He was pretty much famous for his mischief-making tendencies.

When Naruto got in front of everyone and was only a few feet from Iruka, he pointed at the instructor, boasting: "Okay, I'm not only going to turn into you, Sensei: I'll do it without saying a word, like Sasuke!"

Everyone in the class hoped that he was on his best, today.

"Trans_form!_"

A swirl of blue chakra appeared, and out of the ensuing cloud of white smoke was his transformation.

He had transformed into a naked, tanned Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi sensually moaned towards her teacher who then had a nosebleed so powerful that its forced recoiled him back into the chalkboard meters behind him.

And he screamed the whole way down, too.

"Ha ha hahaha ha! Got you! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" he proudly exclaimed.

...

"_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!"**_

_The class couldn't get enough of that. This Sexy Jutsu of his was TOP CLASS!_

"_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEAAAHHHH!**_

_**YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

_**NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! **_

_(Oh yeah! Gimme the lovin'!) he thought, grinning; his hand raised to his right ear. He was __**definitely **__enjoying the moment._

Suddenly, though, Iruka came to.

In an instant, he was in Naruto's face, fuming. All of the kid's cheerers abruptly fell silent.

Naruto knew what was coming next...

"_**CUT THE CHILDISH CRAP! THIS IS YOUR **__**LAST **__**WARNING!"**_

After school had ended, Naruto was back at the stone faces, on a lift near the First Hokage's chin, and he was busy scrubbing all of the graffiti off with a wet rag.

"This sucks." he grumbled. "Loser."

"You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint!" Iruka ordered from the top of the face's headband.

"So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at _home_ for me!"

...

That really got to Iruka.

Now he was feeling sympathetic to the poor child. This boy, Naruto, never knew his parents. He lived all alone.

...

"...Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his cleaning duty.

"What do you want_,_ _now,_ Sensei?"

"Well...I was just thinking: Maybe after you clean this all up, I could take you out for some ramen. The good stuff, what do ya think?"

_**TSUYA!**_

"Huh?!" said the now-perky Naruto.

_**HAH!**_

"Now that's some _serious_ motivation!"

_**WA-TSUYA!**_

I'll have this cleaned up in no time!"

_**ROKU!**_

_**参上！うずまきナルト **__**(Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!)**_

_**TA**__**TA**__**TA**__**TA**__**TA**__**TA!**_

It was dusk in Konoha, and the "chuunin" was now at a ramen bar with his number one prick student.

Naruto was just killing that ramen. But Iruka couldn't eat.

"Naruto..."

"Mmm?" he said, his mouth full of noodles.

"Why would you do that to the hokage faces? I mean you know who the hokage are, don't you?"

"'Course I do!"

Seven boring and kind of nasty seconds later, he finished slurping the noodles and answered his teacher's question.

"Everybody knows! They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best; the undefeated ninja champs?

...

And the Fourth Hokage was the one who saved the village, from the Nine-tailed Fox! He was the most amazing!"

"Then why did you—"

"Because I'm going to be better than any of 'em!

Me: Naruto: The next hokage: A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me! Believe it!"

...

Iruka was left rather speechless by how idiotic that had sounded, coming from this dunce. He had no chance of making _chuunin, _and that was _if _he passed the academy test and made genin.

_Not. _

_Fucking. _

_Likely._

"Uh, by the way: I kinda wanna ask a little favor, Sensei..."

"You want another bowl?"

"Mm-mm: I...wanna try on your headband. Come on, please?"

"Uhh...

...oh, this?"

He adjusted his forehead protector, the headband/metal plate combo that all ninja ranked genin and above wore. It had a design of the Konoha's leaf symbol on it, identifying him as a member of the village.

"No way!" he smiled. "You can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've gotta pass the test, tomorrow."

"That is so uncool!"

"Hehe_hey: _Is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Uhh...I want another bowl!"

"Hahaha!"

The next day was the final exam day, and Iruka was speaking to the class, preparing to administer it.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on: the clone Jutsu."

_("Arghh!)_ thought Naruto who was no doubt wishing he had .trained all of yesterday, as opposed to bulling around like he did.

_(That's my worst technique! Great: I'm never gonna pass!")_

_**TSUYA!**_

_***In the exam room***_

Naruto stood in front of a sitting Iruka, ready to be tested. A pale chuunin with straight, neck-length white hair sat behind him, on his left.

_**TSU-RE!**_

_(All right: Get it together, Naruto! You can do this!)_

_**WA-TSU!**_

_(Believe it...!)_

_**TSU-RE!**_

_**TSU-RE!**_

_**HAH!**_

In a puff of smoke, Naruto's clone appeared beside him—dead on the ground and ultra-colorless.

He was clowning around again...

_**ASS-SUH!**_

Naruto laughed nervously and asked for a retake—seriously this time. But Iruka gave no damns.

"YOU FAIL!"

"Agh?!"

"Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka turned.

"He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him."

"Huh?!" Naruto said, getting thrilled.

"Mizuki-sensei," Iruka began, "the other students created at least three effective replications...but _Naruto_ could only create one; and look at it: it's lifeless like shit. Just like his clown ass would be if I passed him. So, I can't."

"Ughh!"

Naruto was sitting by himself, depressed, while all of the other students and their family and friends were celebrating. He was the only one who didn't pass the exam.

"_May, see that? They called me first!"_

"Yeah? Well, I passed it with flying colors!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"_Now you can move on in life! Hahaha! I wish your grandma could see this, Mike; she would've been proud of you. I'm proud of you, son. We all are."_

"_I'm a ninja now! A genin!"_

"_Congratulations! I'm going to make all your favorites tonight! We'll have a feast!"_

"There: You see him?"

"It's that boy, Naruto: I heard he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph; well, what a waste of a perfectly good ninja."

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja! I mean he's the boy who—"

"_Shh! We're not allowed to talk about that!"_

Naruto covered his face with his goggles, but then he heard a thump and looked up from his lone spot.

It was Mizuki who stood beside him, smiling.

"Hn...?"

_The Third Hokage stood beside Iruka against a wall on the other side of the crowd._

"_All right!" a nooblet said. "We finally got our headbands,now! I've been waiting for this!"_

"Iruka...

...there's something we need to talk about."

Naruto had left the swing.

"Iruka-sensei's tough. But he knows you were able to pass back there." Mizuki said.

"Then why? Why only me?"

He and Naruto were now up on the high deck of some building.

...

"He wants you to be mature. But that'll never happen if he goes easy on you."

"Pft. Then I might as well give up on becoming hokage..."

...

"He's like you, ya know? No parents, no family..."

"But...

...this time I really wanted to graduate."

"Then you shouldn't have acted stupid...

...but...

...but there _is _a way, still.

Hmhmhm:" he chuckled, "then I guess I have to tell you."

"Huh?"

_**HAH!**_

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."

_**HAH!**_

_(A secret...)_

_**TSA!**_

_**TSUYA!**_

Iruka was lying on his bed, contemplating on what the hokage told him.

_("Iruka..._

"_What is it...Lord Hokage?"_

"_I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto. Without knowing the love of a mother and father. The warmth of a family.")_

_..._

_And when the village fought against the Nine-tails_

_..._

_("It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!"_

Shinobi were trying to fight off the Nine-tails...and losing. Meanwhile, a child Iruka was being carried away from the battle.

_"Let me go! My mom and dad are still fighting back there! AAHHH!")_

*knock*

_*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*_

_*knock*  
_

"Iruka-sensei! Wake up!"

Iruka got up and hurried to open the door.

"What? What is it?"

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto: He stole the sacred scroll."

"_You mean the __**'sacred' **__sacred scroll? No!"_

"_Let's see..." _Naruto said, looking through the scroll.

_"The first one is 'multi-shadow clone Jutsu'._

_...sounds easy enough."_

"Lord Hokage, this ain't no damn prank! This is serious stuff, man!"

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed up by the First Hokage! Secrets known only to _our village!_"

"If it was to fall into the wrong hands, it could destroy our entire way of life."

...

"_You: You said 'ain't'. That's nonstandard._

_You paired 'up' and 'by': two prepositions—nonstandard._

_You used the subjunctive tense incorrectly. 'Were,' dammit! 'Were'!_

_You're all nonstandard! And you will be executed for informal language directed at me,__** immediately!"**_

"But—"

"_The rest of you, bring Naruto here at once!"_

"Sir!"

Now he was alone with the three impudent ninja.

"Sir, we meant no disrespe_—"_

"_DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"  
_

_"AHHHH!"_

Iruka couldn't find Naruto, even after searching haphazardly through the Konoha.

"Damn! Where did he go?"

Mizuki was looking crazy, now, running through the streets with a large shuriken that I had rented from the Fuuma clan in the Land of S_—and _he was going to use it to...

...well, just listen:

"Now that I've told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him! They'll be glad he's gone! And of course, I get to keep the _scroll_ for myself."

Naruto had just finished testing out his new Jutsu when Iruka stomped over to him, his hands at his hips, like he was some_—_

__"It's all over! Heh heh heh heh heh."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh."

"Hm?"

"Got me already; not bad!" he laughed, rubbing his head. "You're quick, Sensei: I only had time to learn one technique!

_(Because I only looked at one...)_"

...

_(He's been out here practicing! I can tell how hard he's been working.)_

Naruto stopped laughing, then said: "Listen, Iruka-sensei: I'm gonna show you this amazing Jutsu, and you're gonna let me graduate, then everything'll be okay!

That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"Hm?! Where'd you get that idea!"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it! Believe it!

He told me where to find the scroll, and this place..." Naruto replied as he turned around, showing Iruka the huge scroll on his back, and his bright orange ass.

_(Huh? Mizuki?!)_

**Suddenly a barrage of kunai knives flew straight for Naruto who was still looking at Iruka!**

"Hm? **Look out!"**

**Iruka noticed them just in time, and pushed Naruto out of the way, but he got hit, hard...**

**...luckily, his flak jacket protected him from being too injured.**

"_I see you've found our little hideaway."_

"So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known!"

_Mizuki was up in the trees, watching Naruto and Iruka._

"_Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!"_

"But...you just tried to kill me. Presumably to get the scroll..."

**His legs were still hurt, though. As he took a kunai out of his right leg, he shouted: "Naruto: Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu towards the end, after all of the normal ones, that could put the Konoha in great danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself! For his own power!"**

"Naruto...

...Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll!"

...

"What the fuck?

Dude, you just tried to _kill _me to get the scroll. _Tried to kill me._

And you aimed at me even when you said I could have the scroll, and to find it! Then you said 'Give me the scroll!' And now it's mine again?! You'll full of shit!"

"Yes, Naruto! Mizuki's lying to you!"

"Haha; I'm lying? You know who's _really _lying to you, Naruto? Oh, I'll tell you who's _really _lying."

"_No, Mizuki!"_

"_They've_ been lying to you your whole life, Naruto...since the decree twelve years ago." he smirked.

"What...decree?"

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do _anything_ to shut me up!"

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

_"DON'T TELL HIM, IT'S FORBIDDEN!"_

"The decree is no one can tell you the Nine-tailed fox is inside _you._"

"Wha...?"

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over _your _body! YOU _ARE_ THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"__

"STOP IT!"

"_They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life! Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? _

_Like a jonin! Like they loved you and you've barely been alive!"_

"Uh...what's your point?

Is that supposed to be a bad thing? Hell, that's awesome! I'm like, the most popular guy in my class."

"_Naruto?!" _Iruka said, surprised.

"Why keep that a secret from me? I don't get it.

Anyway, I'm gonna tell what you did! Try and catch me!"

"Running away, huh?!"

Mizuki throws two aimed kunai at Naruto, pinning him to the ground. And then he takes the huge Fuuma shuriken off from his back.

"Iruka, remind me to thank Sasame for lending me this badass shuriken, will ya!"

He launches the huge shuriken at Naruto; the kid is still stuck on the ground.

Iruka then recalls the rest of his conversation with the Third.

_(Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble: so people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside.)_

"_DIE! NARUTO!"_

Naruto tried to escape from the shuriken, but by the time he threw the deep kunai away, there was no time for him.

"_NARUTO! GET DOWN!"_

_***hit***_

Iruka had crouched above Naruto.

He had taken the shuriken in his back.

"Argh!"

"_Wha...?_

Why?"

_..._

"_Because we're the same._

_When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me...and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard._

_But I know that's how you feel, Naruto. _

_You feel lonely, and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more."_

"Ah..."

"_I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No should be alone like that._

_**Now, excuse me while I kick this guy's ass."**_

"Huh?"

Iruka lied injured on top of Naruto, and then exploded in a cloud of white smoke.

"Huh?! A shadow clone!" Mizuki shouted.

And as soon as he turned around to look for the real thing, he saw the sharp metal blade of a kunai pointed right at his face.

"_You're finished." Iruka said._

"Ugh...damn..."

Iruka slashed Mizuki's legs for good measure, and then he brought the loser over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm gonna promote you if you show me the Jutsu you learned. But only if it's B-rank or higher."

"It IS B-rank or higher! Believe it!

_Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

"Hm..." Iruki pondered, interested in the name of this technique.

"It'll never work." Mizuki remarked, bitterly.

"Shut up, dammit!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto's teacher punched the rogue chuunin in the face, knocking him out cold.

Just as Mizuki hit the ground, the entire copse they were all in became surrounded with explosions of white smoke, and then it turned out to be the Jutsu's doing. At least 100 clones had been created by Naruto, and they all looked exactly like him.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm finally getting to say this, but...

_...all right! You pass! You are now a ninja!_

When we get back to the village, I'll see to it that you get your headband! And to celebrate, I have a surprise: we're going out for ramen tonight!"

...

"Hn?"

"...IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Naruto hopped on Iruka, in joy, laughing.

"That hurts!" he laughed.

_(Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So, I'll tell you later..._

_...over ramen.)_


	2. 木の葉丸だコレ！

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH **_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

**NARUTO ™**

_**TSUYA!**_

_**HA!**_

_**SA!**_

"Listen, kid: You sure you want me to take your picture like that?" a fat photographer said to Naruto. The kid was getting his ID photo taken, now that he was finally a ninja.

"Just do it! Come on, already! Come on!"

_**TWO!**_

"_Ugh...don't blame me later..._

Say cheese!"

***flash***

_**SORE!**_

_**TSUYA!**_

_**木の葉丸だコレ！**__**(My Name Is Konohamaru!)**_

_**HAH!**_

_**HAH!**_

_**TSUYA**__**YOI**__**YOI**__**YOI**__**SATOU!**_

Naruto sat in front of the Third Hokage and another ninja to his right, awaiting review. They were in a large room with a wooden floor, in the treetops.

Everything about the profile sheet looked normal...

...but that picture...

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" Naruto laughed. He gave the classic Naruto pose: right arm rubbing behind his head while he yukked it up.

The Third grumbled.

"At first, you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me like three hours to work it out and stuff; but, finally, I got it. Like an art project...on my face. Nyeh heh!"

"Take it again."

"Nyeh heh! Okay, haha!

But tell me, though: it looks funny, right?"

...

"...was I laughing, just now?"

...

Naruto stopped smiling, and turned sullen. Then he got up and took the paper ID that the Hokage held out for him. On his way out of the door, he grumbled: _"People can't take a joke nowadays..."_

"_Wait." _the Third said, stopping him. _"And where is your headband Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it."_

"Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't wanna mess it up."  
_  
"So, you want your headband nice. But you were going to do an imprudent thing like leave it like this? You can't even tell who it is!" he said, staring at it in disbelief as to how stupid Naruto looked. "This photo is to identify you. It's for ninja training and missions, which is the key to your future."_

"Umm, which is the key? Ninja training or the missions?"

"_Missions. Your training is important, too, but missions earn the money and money runs the world. Put a comma after missions and you'll see who I'd said it."_

Naruto them aired the sentence again, adding in the comma.

He nodded: "Oh, I see! Thought I had ya for a second, there!"

"Haha! Yes, that was a good t—"

"_**Hm?/Hm?"**_

"Old man! I challenge you!" a little kid wearing a grey helmet, blue scarf, prissy yellow shirt, and grey jean shorts yelled, "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth hokage!

Ah!"

...

He fell.

...

Yay, slapstick.

"Ughh..." a justifiably annoyed Naruto sighed.

_(My grandson:) _the Third thought,_ (another headache.)_

Just then, a girly guy with black shades and the full Chūnin unitard came rushing in.

"Haah!"

"Oooh! Something tripped me!"

"Hah? _Hah? Hah?!_

_Gah?! Are you okay, honorable grandson? _And by the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat."

_(Who is this shrimp?)_ thought Naruto.

*gasp*

_(It's that kid!_

_Hm: The Nine-tailed fox: The worst kind of troublemaker.)_

The kid got up: "_All right:_ You're the one who tripped me, aren't you?!"

Naruto got up, too, holding the brat by his collar: "You tripped over you own feet, dork!"

"Hey, you!" the Chūnin bitched. "Take your hands off of him, right now! He's the honorable grandson of the honorable third hokage!"

"...hm?"

Naruto stared at the kid.

_(That stopped him. Just like all the rest. Ha: Now that he knows who I am, he won't dare lay a finger on me.) _the child thought, still being held.

"What's the matter, huh? I thought you were gonna hit me, shithead! Afraid my grandfather, the third hokage'll destroy your ass?!"

"_I don't care if he's you grand-lover!"_

Naruto punched the runt so hard in his head. Oh, so..._so hard._

_(This guy's...different...) _

_...that he hit the ground. _

"_AH HAH HAAA HAAA AHHH!"_

The Chūnin literally had a sadogasm from Naruto's awesomeness.

_(This is not looking good.) _the Third noticed. _"Go outside and play with Naruto, Konohamaru."_

"_...w—w—w—w—whaaattt?!_

But Lord the Third_—_

_..._

_...wait...where did the honorable grandson go?" _the Chūnin wondered.

"_Probably to find Naruto." the old man said. "As a matter of fact, he may have left earlier, because neither of us was really looking at him while I gave the order."_

"_D...darn it._

I'll find him for you, The Third."

the French-sounding Chūnin then ran off to look for him and Naruto.

_(Nughh...how did he grow up to be like __**that**__?_

_My grandson's quite determined. That was his 20th sneak-attack. today. And if he starts running around with Naruto, he's sure to get even worse. Naruto wouldn't teach him anything really bad...would he?)_

Naruto started walking down Konoha's empty streets, aimlessly, and after he saw a moving bag, he knew that he was being followed. Still, he kept up the "game" until he started to get annoyed at the kid's not really doing anything...

...

...then, finally, he said: "I know you're following me!"

The kid stayed hidden. Behind a piece of paper that matched the fence next to them.

"That's so obvious it's pathetic! I've mastered that technique and fooled Chūnin with it! You need to work on that one, kid!"

Finally, the kid uncovered himself.

"Mm_**hm**__hm_hm!" he chuckled. "Saw through my disguise, huh? The rumors about you are true; you're good!"

"...the rumors about me are that I graduated las_—I mean, duh! _What's it to ya?"

The kid walked up to Naruto: "I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer! Okay? And then you'll show me your famous Sexy Jutsu!"

...

"No."

...

"A prude, are ya...?

...

What if...we're rivals, then?"

...

"...leave."

"Okay, asshole...

...what about I get the third hokage to rig the orientation, so you're with that Hinata girl you're into?"

...

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about.

...but...since you know Hinata...I'mgoingtohopethatyou'retellingthetruthab outwhateveritisyou'resaying...

...

...ugh...okay! I'll show you the Sexy Jutsu!

But first thing's first: do you know the Transformation Jutsu?"

"Yeah...that's the easiest one in the freakin' book!"

"No, that's the substitution Jutsu. Well, if you know it, that's half of it, already. Now, just transform into a beautiful girl.

Literally: That's it. It's not that hard.

...come to think of it, why is my Jutsu rated so damn lowly if it's that good and sought after?!"

"Right..." Konohamaru said to himself, ignoring naruto's whining.

...

"Transform!"

In a cloud of smoke, the royal grandson disappeared—in his place...

...

...

...well, let's just say he appeared to be into BBWs...

...

"_That's not beautiful!" _Naruto yelled.

"It is to me! All women are!"

"Ah, got me there.

Well, most guys won't like it. Make it skinner."

He tried it again, but it still wasn't "sexy".

"No, no! The curves! The _cuurrves!_

"All right, all right!"

The frustrated child transformed once more, and, again, it looked much worse than Naruto's transformation.

...

"...no, man—wait: see that woman over there?"

He pointed at a pretty girl buying something from a suddenly populated market area.

"Transform into her."

"Sure thing, boss!"

Poof: The transformation completely f-ed up the girl's face and made her 300 lbs heavier.

"**Well, do I look like her?"**

It sounded like a man, too.

"Uh...the clothes kinda look like her..."

"_That looks like __**me?!**__"_

The girl bitch slapped him, telling Konohamaru: "Now, now, Honorable Grandson: Next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter, okay? Ta! "

The girl then left.

"She's a scary b—..."

Naruto, on the ground, complained: "I said 'the clothes,' dammit!"

"Now we're gonna research some female beauty." Naruto said.

They were outside of a department store, run by some sleeping old man.

"'Female' beauty,' right boss!"

They snuck past the sleeping owner, crouched low, and eyed some porn mags, and started to giggle like the little, pure boys they were.

"_This is not a library, Naruto...!"_

Naruto and Konohamaru turned around, still crouching. They saw the furious shop clerk who had a cane.

"Uh...

...

...he can pay for it." Naruto pointed at Konohamaru.

_*smack*_

"Slight setback, heh heh.

Mhm: Now, this is the last stop, so give it everything you've got, okay?"

"Everything? Right boss!

"Transform/transform!"

Naruto OKed the Honorable Grandson, and they went into the girl's locker room, without a sound.

They were soon noticed, however:

"Naruto, is that you? Hey, Naruto!"

"Ahaha, it's that Sexy Jutsu again! You're cracking me up, Naruto!"

_"He's so dreamy..."_

"Hey, why don't ya stay for a while?"

"Yeah, stay with us! _Please...?"_

...

"_Wait: Who's that fat guy with you?"_

_"Yeah...who's that? Naruto would never bring anyone in, anyway!"_

"_**That's disgusting! Someone got taught the Sexy Jutsu by Naruto, and now they're spying!"**_

"_Get out of the girl's locker room!"_

"_Kick him out! Both of them!"_

"_Teacher!"_

"They apologized after I explained...

...but I'm still the only one getting whacked..." Naruto said. His face was swollen, and he had many scratches, scars, and a black right eye.

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

"It's cause I'm the grandson of the hokage."

...

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

...

"I prepared you, so now you're ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu. Now the trick is to get all the curves in the right places. You ready?"

"Right boss!"

The same fat girl formed out of the smoke.

"**How do I look?"**

**...**

"_...dear God, not again..."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It sucks. Keep doing it until I say it's sexy!"

"Right, boss!"

The Chūnin from earlier was on the rooftop off some structure, still searching for Konohamaru.

_(Narutooo! What has he done with the honorable grandson?!_

_...ngh, what's his evil plan? Where did they go?!_

_..._

_I am a Jōnin: the highest ninja level! And I'm an elite trainer of future hokage! Any parasite that leeches on to my student __**will be squashed!**__)_

The "Jōnin," Ebisu, disappeared, continuing his pursuit.

"So...what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather?"

"_...my grandfather named me Konohamaru...after the ancient name of the village; so it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village. That's cause when they look at me, they don't really see me. All they see is the "honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage". No one knows who __**I**__ am. I can't stand it anymore; it's like I'm invisible! _

_...like I don't exist. I hate that! That's the reason...I've got to become hokage now, so people know who I am!_

_...huh?"_

"ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzz"

"_Hey, you jackass!__** You asked the question!"**_

On one of the platforms of the stone faces, the Third stood, gazing at the great face of the fourth hokage, N—

_*...ohhhh shit! I almost screwed that one up! Lol, but I stopped it, I stopped it!_

_I mean, phew! That was a close one! XD*_

"_Lord Hokage!" _

Iruka landed on the platform, saying: "I've been looking for you! It's about Naruto! Did he resubmit his ninja ID photo?"

"_Mm."_

_..._

"Huh?"

"_Mmm..."_

...

"...you...don't wanna talk to me, do you?"

"_Mm." _the hokage nodded.

The Jōnin guardian ran through the forest, and came upon Naruto and Konohamaru.

"I found you!"

The two kids turned and saw him in the trees.

_(The Nine-tailed fox...)_

_(Why's he staring at me like that?)_ Naruto thought. _(Freak...)_

"So, Honorable Grandson, time to go home." Ebisu said, it being late in the evening.

"No way!" Konohamaru protested. "I'm learning how to beat my grandfather, so I can get the title, hokage! Now _don't _get in my way!"

"A hokage is more than just a fighter." the Jōnin said as he walked towards them, smirking. "He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a thousand Jutsu! You don't even know one Jutsu!"

"Nghhh... Transform!"

"Huh?"

In a puff of smoke...

...fucking finally: After the whole _fucking episode, _he finally transformed into a good-ish looking girl! One with long, wild, black hair and black eyes...

...that's about all that was shown, though, since the smoke covered the rest of her.

"_AHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHH!"_

"Hey, he's not defeated!"

"What kind of scandalous technique is that?!

Such tasteless vulgarity cannot influence me! I am far _above_ it!"

"_Mmm...!"_Naruto growled.

"Argh! Honorable Grandson stop this! Right NOWowOWow!

Naruto's turning you into a delinquent! Only my special training can put you on the fast track, to be becoming a ho_KA_ge!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

"Huh?

...whooo_ooaaaahhh! _This is...unreal!"

Twenty-nine clones plus Naruto made thirty of them. He was going to save Konohamaru from private time with the Jōnin.

"Hmph. I'm not impressed. I'm a Jōnin, an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki. Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart."

The Third was watching everything through his magic ball jutsu.

"Come on, boss!"

They all took their separate stances.

"Ready?" Ebisu said.

...

"_**Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" **_

"_**Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" **_

"_**Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" **_

"_**Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" "Transform!" **_

"_**Transform!" "Transform!"**_

...

"_**Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" **_

"_**Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" **_

"_**Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" **_

"_**Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!" "Master Ebisu!"**_

All 30 Usagi clones hugged up on Ebisu and grabbed on to him until his nosebleed shot him 50 meters away.

"_**AAAAHHHHH!" **_the poor ninja screamed. He crashed into the ground.

"Got ya! With my Harem Jutsu!"

"_He's combined shadow cloning with his own invention, the Sexy Jutsu." _the Third remarked from his room.

_(What a foolish ninja technique...and it could probably get __**me**__ with it, too._

_...ughh...)_

"Oh man!" cried Konohamaru. "I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be hokage so bad, but I keep messing up! Why can't I _do_ it?!"

"It's because...

...you lack..._hatred."_


	3. 宿敵？！サスケとイノ

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH **_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

**NARUTO ™**

Naruto got out of bed, yawning and sighing. When he went over to his calendar decorated, as expect, with a picture of scanty woman. It was the 15th of October. His calendar said that there was a briefing session starting at 9:00 AM.

"Ah-hmhmhmhmhmhm!" he chuckled.

"Today's the day, so...

...let's chow down!" he said, eating ramen.

"Mmm!"

**宿敵？！サスケとイノ**_**(Sasuke and Ino: Friends or Foes?)**_

Then Naruto drank some shitty milk with his ramen and put on his headband over the goggles he had.

As Naruto walked to the Academy, Konohamaru came from behind a sheet, shouting: "You're mine, Naruto!"

Then he tripped on the sheet.

"Sorry, Konohamaru. I gotta get to the Academy for my orientation!"

"'Orientation'?"

"Don't you see this headband of mine? As of today, I'm a ninja. Believe it." he laughed.

In her house, Sakura was busy fawning over her own looks, when her mom called from the floor below.

"Sakura! You're gonna be late! Get out!"

"I know, my mother, I'm leaving now!"

**CHAAAA****T THE *FUCK* UP!**

Sakura was now walking down the street.

_(So...I'm not a little Academy student anymore._

_I'm Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi in training.)_

"See ya later!" a voice called.

It was Ino who walked out. When they saw each other, they stared, silently.

...

...

"Good morning, Sakura..."

...

"Good morning, Ino..."

They quietly started walking down the same road to the Academy.

"...so they actually let you graduate? What a surprise."

"Those classes are ancient history, now. I may have been worse than you in everything before, but we're both ninja now, and we're both equal."

_(What kind of sense does that make?) _Ino thought. _(We get our headbands and she's suddenly equal to __**me**__after failing for all these years?)_

"Nothing to say?" said Sakura, goading her.

...

"Heh, that's what I thought. I won't lose to you ever again!"

"...well...

...actually...Sakura..."

Ino stopped walking. Sakura was puzzled, so she did the same. Why had Ino's tone changed so quickly?

"_...I just...kind of wanted to..._

_..._

_...apologize for what I said yesterday._

_And...well...every time I've made fun of you before."_

"...huh? Am I...seriously hearing this right?"

...

"_Really, Sakura..._

_...I am._

_I knew this entire time that you were just wanting to be accepted, and that's why I was there for you when you needed it..._

_..._

_...but..._

_...when you and I became rivals that one day..._

_..._

_...it was just...a shock, y'know? I'd never expected you to say something like that."_

_..._

_...I..._

_...I..._

_...I always wanted to say this, but...since the rivalry between us was something you'd declared, I just kept on being unsupportive and mean-spirited._

_Now that we're graduating, I question the purpose of our having been rivals. What did it accomplish? Is it really the way of the ninja?"_

_She stared at the ground, full of sorrow, and unsure of what to say. _

_Unsure that she had convinced Sakura. _

_...she was tired of fighting with her... _

_Telling her this was all she had really wanted to do, today. _

_Her eyes became watery—but she fought it back. She didn't want Sakura to accept her apology because she pitied her..._

_...if only Sakura would..._

_..._

_..._

...

"But just...just because we were rivals...doesn't mean we had—

_...or have to be enemies._

_..._

_...we were supposed to support each other..."_

"Yes...

...and I was too dumb to realize that until now. Please forgive me, Sakura."

"Don't...don't blame it all on yourself. I was too hard on you...

...after all you had done for me... ...after you had made me into the stronger ninja I am today...

...

...I was so..._...selfish..."_

Sakura's teary eyes began to overflow...

...but Ino had her.

She held the kunoichi gently in her arms, easing her guilt. They were both to blame...and she did not want Sakura to feel the burden, alone.

"Come on, Sakura, let's not do that, here." she smiled, though she could in truth barely see because of her own watery eyes.

...

Finally, she gave it up.

Blinking, she let the it all run down.

Smiling the entire time.

"You said it, yourself, Sakura: We're ninja now.

So this is the time we change things.

...

_...do you...?" _she asked.

...

Sakura lifted her head up. Ino's left sleeve was damp from Sakura's crying, but it couldn't be seen. Her eyes still showed her utter regret: the same as her friend's.

"Yeah.

Let's go back to the way things used to be."

...

Ino smiled, full of relief.

"Starting by walking to the Academy...together?"

Sakura happily nodded.

In the Academy, Naruto set at a desk near the aisles, giggling at himself as he stared at an aloof Hinata, a section over.

"What are _you_ doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts. You're not allowed to be here unless you graduate, and I know you didn't." said Shikamaru, walking down the steps.

"I did, or can you not see my easily visible, obviously-not-stolen headband_—ninja regulation headband_—that I got from beating a chūnin?"

"Uhh...you did what, now? Were you in a ramen eating contest or something?" he mocked, skeptical of what Naruto had said.

"Uhh...shut up? Ask Iruka if you don't believe me!"

"Fine, I will."

_(Fucking finally! He's gone!) _Naruto thought as Shikamaru walked down to speak with Iruka.

The goofy kid turned to see some more of Hinata...

...but she had left.

_(Damn you, Shikamaru...)_

The lazy ninja returned to Naruto, stating: "Wow. Maximum respect. I didn't think you had it in you to beat anyone.

No offense: Not calling you weak or anything; just, you aren't ever serious when it comes to tests...

...so, yeah..."

"Ha! None taken! Let me put it with ya this way: I look great in this headgear! Believe it!"

_(If these losers don't shut __**the fuck **__up...) _

_Oh. _

_Sasuke was sitting right next to Naruto again. _

_...another sad day for him._

Ino and Sakura had gotten in just in time to see Naruto declare what he did to Shikamaru.

_(Naruto...graduated?) _wondered Ino.

_(...good for him...!)_

"_Hey!" _Sakura whispered at Ino. _"There's Shikamaru!"_

Ino shrugged, grinning: "Go for him." she winked.

"Right! Thanks!"

Sakura ran to Shikamaru who was talking to Kiba at this time. That left Ino who went over to her own seat.

Sasuke, annoyed, turned his head to see what other new students had come in.

Then, he noticed one in particular...

"Uh, Ino! How are you doing?"

"Fine." the girl casual replied. _"Hey, Naruto!"_

Hinata had just sat down again from wherever she went, and Naruto was lovingly staring at her, once more. Ino happened to have blocked his view, which irritated him.

_(This blonde bimbo...)_

"_Hey, what's up...?"_

"Um, how's your day, so far?"

"Good, thanks."

_(Fucking __**move!)**_

"Oh...

...that's nice. Mine's been...good, too..."

_(Oh, for the LOVE OF—)_

_**(Darn you, NARUTO!)  
**_

Sasuke was imagining how amusing it would be to light up that little assface, 1000 friggin' degrees.

"That's great! No wonder, because we're finally ninja, now, huh?" Naruto replied.

_(Wait—why am I keeping this conversation going?!_

_**HINATAAAAAA!)**_

The third hokage was in his private room, speaking to four ninja. He was showing them Sasuke sitting at his desk, through his crystal ball. All but one of the ninja wore the flak vests and unitards.

"Second most promising new student: Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?"

"_Yes, he's the one."_ the Third said.

"He's the only survivor left form the Uchiha clan." a woman with shoulder length black hair, ringed, red eyes, and a red vest with a mesh shirt underneath commented.

A man with all the facial features and black, spiky hair stood behind her. Over both of his arms were bandages.

_*sigh*_

And behind him was a Chūnin, evident by his brighter uniform. His short, brown hair was combed over the right side of his face.

"_That's right." _said the Third.

...

"_Hmm..." _

A jōnin with a mask matching his under-suit tied around his mouth commented on the student. His hair was gray and the spikiest of all, and this appearance automatically made him awesome.

His eyes happened upon a bored-looking ninja, who was stuck listening to a fellow classmate's ramblings.

_(Reminds me of most of my childhood...)_

After a few more minutes, everyone had gathered and everyone went to their seats.

Iruka now spoke to the class: "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships.

But that's nothing. What comes next will be _far_ more difficult. Now you are only genin: first-level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a jōnin: an elite ninja."

"Huh?" virtually the entire class said. Everyone started chatting amongst each other about this revelation.

_(That means I might get to be in Shikamaru's group!) _hoped Sakura, despite the fact that her chances of landing with such a partner were under 25%.

_(If only...)_

Ino gazed below, watching Naruto with his hand on his head, looking boringly at Iruka.

_(...that'd be nice..._

_...but who am I kidding? The chances of that happening...)_

_(Ugh..._

_...groups of three.) Sasuke thought, (That'll only slow me down. _

_Still, of course I'd like Ino on my squad...)_

Naruto knew exactly who he wanted to be with.

_(Please, just __**please, **__if there's any glimmer of hope in this gloomy world, PLEASE LET ME HAVE HINATA!)_

Speaking of which...

"_Question:"_ Hinata asked.

Everyone fell silent. No one was going to dare interrupt HInata of the Hyūga clan while she was speaking to anyone.

"_For what reason would elite ninja relegate themselves_ _to training with a bunch of rookies? Don't they have A and S-ranking missions of their own to undertake?"_

...

"That's a good question, Hinata.

Actually, only the top jōnin in the village are even considered to become trainers of your students, and they're specially chosen by the Hokage himself. Even still, they won't always be training with you, and they'll have time to go on their own missions away from you all, when they're required, the same as any other jōnin.

Does that answer your question?"

Hinata nodded.

"Also," Iruka continued, "we want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up.

I will now announce the squads.

...

Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Huh?" the child said.

"Sakura Haruno..."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Great."_

_(Damn this cruel world!/ No! My Shikamaru! So close, yet so far!/ I get __**these **__two losers. Just great.) _the three all thought, clearly disappointed in their group.

"Next, Squad 8: Hinata Hyūga..."

...

"_...so it's her..."_

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Hmph..!" a kid with a grey fur-lined coat and dark-tan pants smirked. His appearance was, dare I say, "animal-l"—no, that's lame. On his face where two red, vertical marks, resembling fangs. His hair was ruffled and brown, and his black eyes were sharp...

...maybe even eager to kick someone's ass. Who knows?

"Shino Aburame." Iruka called last. And then, a kid wearing blue pants and a retardedly large, grey trenchcoat with a popped collar that almost covered his nose cooly adjusted his round and black sunglasses...by the lenses.

_(.../This group'll be interesting!/If only dog-boy was switched out for someone calmer...)_

"Man, neither of us got the groups we wanted!" Ino tried hard not to shout out. "Ohhh...

_...Naruto..."_

"I don't get it." said Shikamaru. "What do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"You are so beyond foolish, Shikamaru... Don't you get it?"

"No, I _don't _get it: 'Cause I'm not a girl."

"...?

...

*sigh*

You're so full of yourself. Jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

"You mean like with you with Sakura, 'cause she's on Naruto's squad?"

...

Ino stared at Sakura who was shaking her head at Iruka, still calling names and not noticing her.

"What...?

_I'm not..." _she lied.

"Mhm."

"I'm **serious.**

...

_(I...think I am anyway...)_

_Better her with Naruto than with you, though."_

"Mhm."

"She doesn't know how good she has it, right now. If I can't be with Naruto, at least it won't be with you. Again, I'd hate that..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Now Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka...

...Shikamaru Nara"

"Ha!" laughed the boy at a shocked Ino. "Did you say something about _hating, _hater?"

"_Grrr..."_

"...and, Chōji Akimichi!"

Chōji probably didn't even hear his teacher, as he was too busy vigorously snacking on chips.

_(AAHH! Not fatso, too!) _

Look out: Ino's about to explode...

And Sakura buried her head in hands: She and Ino had gotten mismatched...

Though, in any case, she had it better than Ino...

..._seriously: "Chōji"...?_

_...daaammnn..._

Sasuke stood up, pointing at Naruto: "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same class as a slug like Naruto?!"

"Mmm...

...Naruto was born to the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke, you were born to the Uchiha clan. Without a Senju in this class, you two have the strongest ninja heritages, so that's one reason.

Also, Naruto screws around a lot, leaving him with the worst scores in class. Sakura was the brightest, and you had the second-best all-around scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

Naruto growled at the comment as everyone laughed at him.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way...loser."

Ino growled at that one, causing Sasuke to back off and stare uneasily at his desk.

_(Why does she like that guy, anyway...? He's such a loser; what has __**he **__done right, ever?)_

"Ahem!" Iruka "After lunch, you'll meet your new jōnin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

"Shikamaru, where are you?!" Sakura called.

...

"Why did he go running off so fast? Since we're now genin all, I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other more..."

"Hey, Sakura!"

The kunoichi looked back and saw her new teammate walking up to her, waving.

"Have you seen Hinata anywhere? As soon as class was over, I tried to find where she walked off to, but I, uh, kinda got sidetracked by Shikamaru." he laughed, giving her the Naruto Pose.

"Umm...I think she went over to the training field. Do you happen to know where Shikamaru is now?"

"How do you know she's there?" he asked, pitch rising. He was struggling to hide his excitement.

"It's the same place she always goes, Naruto!

At least, I think it is. I saw her there once when I followed her. I thought I was being stealthy, but she let me. She only meditates there, so if you're wanting to talk—well, good luck."

"Thanks!" he said, starting to run off.

"Wait! What about Shikamaru?!"

"Oh, he's on one of the decks of the Academy. I don't know which—I think the south one."

"Thank you, Naruto!" Sakura called out to Naruto. He gave her a "No problem!" as he disappeared from view.

The _Third _Training Ground was a plot of land with bordering forests, separated into two by a wide river, used by many of the Konoha ninja to train to protect their village. Though it was certainly vast, there were few ninja ever practicing on it at any given time.

As the stretch of land being in a valley, a mountainscape could easily been seen in its horizon. In the clearing of the expanse closest to the Konoha, three posts were fixed in the grass.

About a minute's walk away from the entrance to this area, a lone shinobi stood, gazing at the clear waters.

A knuckle-headed fool dashed straight to that lone-shinobi.

"_Hinata! I found you!"_

The girl turned, silently:

"Naruto... What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and heard you were at the training field. So, I ran over and I found you and, yeah...heh heh heh!" he nervously laughed.

"Well, **'unfind'** me. I've neither the time nor the desire to mess around with you."

"I just...I mean...you didn't look like you were doing much, so I just wondered if you wanted to...I don't know...have lunch together with me, or something?"

The girl looked at him in disbelief; as if he was missing his head—

Actually, never mind: he probably was...

"You know you've said something thoughtless when it can be answered with an exact quote, Naruto: '_I've neither the time nor the desire to mess around with you.'_

Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to go away. I've important matters to mind; none of them involve you; none of my matters probably ever will."

"_But...Hinata..."_

"This is the _seventh _time I've told you off, and you still don't get it? What, if I run across the river, will you try to swim after me?"

"If you _could, _but we all know that's impossible. Ha!"

...

Hinata gave him a stare of total indifference while she tried to analyze his idiocy and cluelessness.

"...are you serious?"

...

That question made her give up. This idiot child was evidently too hopeless to live. His graduation _had _to have been a fluke, or a bribe, or..._anything but legit._

"No way...!

...you can...walk on water?"

...

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You never told me! I didn't know that was possible! Can you teach me?"

"...

...wait, are you joking or not?"

...

"No way...

...you can't walk on water. I knew it was impossible. Even if it was, no genin could do it, could they? That sounds like a total jōnin thing!"

...

"...but...then again...is there something you're not telling me, Hinata? This wasn't mentioned in all of the lessons."

"I'm beginning to think if I just leave here, you'll keep talking forever. Which isn't truly a bad idea in itself...

...but I don't let anyone run me from anywhere. Either way, you're so sorry that I don't want to run _you_ off, and I know _**you **_won't leave even if I outright tell you to get out of my face: you'll keep latching onto my leg like some pathetic dog, so that leaves me with a dilemma..."

...

Naruto sighed, finally seeming to get the message. His sigh of despair and resignation was like a beautiful melody to Hinata's ears. She was completely glad that she was wrong in what she said, because it meant this nuisance would at last be leaving her be.

"...then...do you mind at least telling me what you're doing here? Are you meeting someone?"

...

"_...you think this is about some sort of romance, don't you?"_

"Eh...heh..."

Suddenly, a ninja with spiky black hair and noticeable bangs hopped down from a tall tree above the two ninja.

Hinata easily detected his clumsy movements, from the moment he neared them, but she remained calm, letting the assailant fall on the oblivious Naruto and land a swift chop to his head, knocking him out.

Knowing the Naruto was out and that there was another bother disturbing her musing, she faced him to see who it exactly was—and his blue collared shirt and white shorts told the tale.

"Oh. Jealous boy.

Let me guess: You're going to transform into him; then, you'll head over to Ino, pretending to be him, in hopes that you'll get a warm welcome or even a kiss...

...not like it'll be anything but an utter lie..."

"Hmph." he said, turning to her. "Yeah, that's my plan. And don't get in my way or tell anyone about this little incident, okay?"

"_Honestly,"_ she said, visibly irritated: _"don't degrade __**me**__ by assuming I care in the slightest."_

"Heh."

Sasuke transformed into a perfect figure of Naruto and prepared to take off. But before he could, Hinata told him: "I don't want to meditate with this thing next to me. You knocked it out; it's your problem, now."

"Whatever." he said, picking the unconscious kid up. "I'll drop him off in the trees, somewhere."

Hinata nodded, chuckling to herself a bit as Sasuke dashed off.

On the south balcony in the Academy, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru were eating lunch.

Ino commenced the bossing around: "All right: If were in the same group, you're going to have to follow _my _lead. That's the only way it'll work!"

"Yeah, yeah..." responded Shikamaru.

_(That's the only way it'll 'work' cause she throws a __**fit **__if she doesn't get her way...)_

"Why don't you lead us to some _barbecue, _Ino?" the fatty said.

"Hopeless!"

Shikamaru rolled eyes, hating this team, so far.

However, he saw someone coming up from the road below.

"Hm?"

"What?" asked Ino. "Did you see someone weird?"

"It's...probably nothing. The usual person."

"And it couldn't have been _anyone _else you saw?"

She was obviously skeptical. But the boy, on the ground and leaning against the balcony's railing, insisted: "No—I don't even know why I said that. It was just another guy who caught my eye as he passed...

...by."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Chōji exclaimed.

"It was an accident."

Just then, the door leading to the deck swung open, barely missing Ino who was the only of her group standing.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Sakura walked through.

"Sorry, Ino." she chucked, embarrassed.

_(Great.) _Shikamaru worried. _(I know what she's here for. She just can't get enough of pestering me, can she?)_

"Really," Sakura started, "I should have asked you where you and Shikamaru were going, but I was so disappointed in my group that I didn't notice you two leave. Even Chōji had time to go with you, huh?"

"He came late." said Ino. "But there's nothing wrong with your group, you know. You're stuck with them, now, so you'll have to make it a good experience."

_(What a hypocrite...) _thought Shikamaru, still leaning over the railing.

"Yeah, and_ *munch*_ I'm _*munch*_ liking this_ *munch*_ group, too."

...

...

"...yeah, I guess you guys are right. It could be worse..."

"_You got that right."_ Shikamaru muttered. _"It definitely could be."_

"So, Shikamaru...

...would you like to...have lunch with me?"

...

...no one said a word. The spotlight was on Shikamaru.

...

He glanced at Ino for some quick help. When she saw, she nodded hard, telling him to accept the offer.

_(Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't say that._

_*sigh*)_

"I'm normally not the type to go for random walks. I find it a drag."

...

Sakura's head fell, and Ino looked let down. Even Chōji gave him a curious look: it wasn't like him to depress anyone like this...even if he wasn't into what they were.

...

"Oh well. What the hell? Let's do it."

Sakura—_everyone there gasped._

"You—you really mean it?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do." he turned to his teammates: "No offense."

"_None...taken..."_ murmured Ino. She was still surprised that he had actually said yes.

"_Wow..._

...I...

...thought this would never happen! Thank you!"

Sakura ran up to the genin and hugged him tightly. Ino and Chōji had a good laugh at the scene. And, of course, Shikamaru himself wasn't feeling all of that.

"We don't _really _have to do this here, do we?"

_*5 minutes later*_

"The thing is, in seasoning the upper-most layer of the bruschetta, you still run the risk of corrupting its natural grilled piquancy. Though, in all fairness, it's your personal decision as to whether or not the original is more significant than the pepper, tomatoes, beans, meat, salt, olive oil, basil, garlic —of course—, garlic, and numerous other possible toppings that may be added on once the fundamentals of the antipasto have finished being prepared."

"Well, usually that's why they call those extras supplements. But, then again, they can detract from the taste, but only if you prefer the food plain. As for me, I do, so I agree; but, I'm simply saying that there are others who may find it rather stark by itself and necessary to —if I may— 'enhance' the flavor with one of the coverings you've mentioned. It's similar to your case with barbecue."

"That's a good reference, and, Ino, I really get where you're coming from but—"

Once more, the door opened, but Ino had moved to Chōji's left and was out of its striking range.

This time, it was Naruto.

"Hey, Ino! You wanna have lunch with me?"

"A—really?

You're asking me to lunch, Naruto?"

"Mhm! Let's go out for some dumplings! Whaddya say?"

"That would be...nice..."

"Huh, so you're leaving too, I guess..." the saddened Chōji remarked.

"Yep! Sorry!"

Ino was too nervous to consider Chōji's feelings or even think straight. She followed Sasuke like a sheep trapped in a sequence of unrealistic serendipitous daydreams involving her and Naruto.

As Naruto started walking away, he abruptly clutched his stomach...

"Argh!"

...

"...is something wrong?" asked Ino.

"I...remembered I left my coupon! It's half off; I can't give that up! Sorry, just uh, wait here and I'll be back in a flash! I promise!"

Just like that, he slammed open the door and ran through.

...

"Hm.

...do you think he actually went to get a coupon?"

"...not really. Who knows?"

"Hmm...

...well, I hope he comes back soon..."

_(Damn it!_

_**  
Why the *fuck* do I have to go to the bathroom?!)**_

Sasuke was in the Academy's bathroom, still transformed as Naruto. He was just about to sit down, when he realized: _(Wait—no! That's disgusting!_

_Not even as a transformation, man..._

_..._

_I wonder, though, if transforming back to myself will stop this feeling...)_

In a cloud, he appeared as normal. And, conincidentally he was right: he didn't feel anywhere near as bd as before.

_(So...) _he concluded, _(it was __**all **__Naruto. That pig. Just what the hell did he have to give him...__**that?**_

_...oh well: I guess he's got that stomach issue, too. Hope he likes doing it the woods._

_..._

_Ugh..._

_Looks like I'll have to give up on Ino, for now... ...Freaking moron! ...but I'm __**not**__ gonna go back into hell-of-the runs in his nasty-ass body again..._

_I just...can't..._

_**DAMN YOU, NARUTOOO!)**_

The grey-haired jōnin ninja who wore the face mask was now in Naruto's kitchen with the Third. The hokage was accompanying him: the jōnin was checking out the general things he needed to know before he apparently began training Naruto and his team.

"So, this is where Naruto lives..." Kakashi commented, looking about the room.

_"Yes, he'll be on your team, along with Sakura and Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. Good luck: You'll need it."_

Right then, the jōnin noticed something peculiar about a carton of milk that sat on Naruto's table. For one, it had obviously been drunk this morning.

Worse yet...

"This milk is way past its expiration date...

One sip of this and he'll be running to the bathroom all day. Seems like this kid's just one big problem, hm."

"_Oh, don't get me started with him..."_


	4. 試練！サバイバル演習

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**WE! **_

_**WILL!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH **_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

_**RISE!**_

_**TSUYOSA!**_

**NARUTO ™**

"He's late!" yelled Naruto.

Team 7, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, were waiting for their first meeting with their jounin teacher. As with every other student, their meeting place was Iruka's class. Sasuke was sitting calmly at a desk, and Sakura was sitting on one; Naruto was impatiently standing at the half-open door, peeking through and grunting in annoyance.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!"

He turned.

"The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something,and Iruka's gone, too!"

*sigh*

"We know, okay?

Hey! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke turned and saw Naruto on a stool, giggling like a jerk and putting an eraser in the crack of the door.

Sakura walked over.

"Naruto...!"

"That's what he gets for coming late! _Surprise!"_

"You're asking for trouble. You know you should do that."

**Cha! I love stuff like this!**

"Hmph." said a condescending Sasuke. "Our teacher's a jounin: an elite ninja. Do you think he'd fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!"

At that moment the grey-haired, masked jounin from yesterday slid open the door and began to step through.

The eraser fell on his head.

"Mhahahahahahaha! I got him! He totally fell for it! Hahahahehuhuh!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen! I'd _never _do anything like that!"

_** Perfect shot! XD **_

...

_(He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a jounin?)_

The sensei picked up the eraser, then held his hand to his chin, ruminating.

"Hmm...how can I put this? My first impression of this group...

...I hate you."

_**... -_-**_

**試練！サバイバル演習**_**(Pass or Fail: Survival Test!)**_

...

On the academy's roof, the three genin faced their teacher while sitting down on steps. Their teacher sat on guard rails.

"All right. Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?"

"'Introduce ourselves'?" repeated Sakura. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that?"

"Why don't you tell us stuff, first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...

...um, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...

...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...

...I have lots of hobbies."

"_That was totally useless; all he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered to the group._

"_Mhm." Naruto replied._

"Okay. Your turn.

You on the right. You first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I _really _like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the ramen in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them! And my future dream is...

...to be the _greatest_ hokage! Them the whole village will stop disrespecting me ad start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

_(Mmm...) thought Kakashi. (...he's grown up in a very interesting way.)_

"All right. Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like—eh...I mean the person I like is...

_..._

...ohhhh...

_...Shikamaru..._"

...

...

...

Everyone stared at Sakura as she affectionately put her hands on her face.

She said nothing, still. She just moaned to herself in silence. Who knows how worse it would've been if she actually had ended up on her squad.

...

"And...? What do you hate?"

...

...

"...well?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, snapping out of her plausibly perverted daydream. "I'm sorry. I—I missed that."

_(Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training.) _

Kakashi's was struggling to sit up straight and take these guys seriously out of boredom, now, but there was still one more rookie to go.

"Last one."

"_My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly 'like' anything."_

_..._

_What I have is not a dream, because I __**will **__make it a reality. _

_I'm going to restore honor to my clan—and destroy a certain someone..."_

_..._

Everyone now stared at Sasuke...but in a different..."solemner" way.

_(Gee...I hope he doesn't mean me.) _Naruto thought.

_(...wow..._

_...he's much scarier than I thought... ...I'd better stay out of his way...) _Sakura thought.

And as for Kakashi, based on what he had heard during his time with the third hokage and the other jounin prior to meeting them, _(Just as I thought.)_

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission, tomorrow."

"UuuuP! What kind of mission are we going to have?" he shouted while giving his teacher a salute.

"It's a task...that the four of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?!"

...

"A survival exercise."

"Huh? 'survival exercise'?"

"Huh? Survival exercise? I thought we were supposed to have a real mission! Not more practice! We already did this stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here!"

"This is not like your previous training."

"So, uh, so, uh...what kinda training is it then?"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm..."

...

"Hey, hold on! That's a normal question!" said Sakura. "What's so funny?"

"Hmhmhm, well: if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it... Hmhmhmhm."

"Hm?" Naruto asked.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass-fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%."

**!**

**!  
**

**!**

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! _Believe it,_ what was that graduation test for, anyway?!"

"Oh, that. That was just to select candidates who might become genin. Or not."

"What?!"

"It's not like you passed it, anyway, Naruto." Sasuke said, derisively.

"Hey, who asked you?! You don't know what I did to get here!"

"I don't really want to, either. But I do feel sorry for that kid you bribed into giving you their headband."

"Enough." said a stern Kakashi. "That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 AM, and bring your ninja gear."

_(Nghh...ughh...well, __**I'm**__ not gonna be weeded out! People are gonna look up to me, someday! I__** got**__ to past this test! Believe it, __**believe it!)**_

_(If I fail, I'll be separated from Shikamaru! This is a trial of love!)_

_(Hmph...he can't scare me.)_

__"That's it. You're dismissed." Kakashi told them as he turned away and prepared to leave.

...

"...oh: Tomorrow, you better skip breakfeast, or else..."

He turned, glaring at the group of anxious genin.

"_...you'll *******."_

**O_O**

**O_O**

**一****_****一**

The next day, the three pseudo-genin ninja met at precisely five in the morning on the training field. Surprisingly, that included Naruto, as well. Perhaps, whenever it came to whatever he had an interest in, he was always on time.

"_Morning..."_Sakura yawned.__

"Hi...morning..." he did the same, but his tiredness was even worse. I mean, I was barely able to hear what he said. Did either of those fools go to bed?

Oh, thank goodness: Sasuke said nothing as he walked up to the other. He was visibly awake and alert.

...

Not that it would matter, since they'd end up waiting till like 9 AM. Naruto actually fell asleep, and Sakura was close to doing the same.

When Kakashi finally came, Sasuke was the only one still standing.

"Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"HEY, YOU'RE LATE! / HEY, YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

The two students growled at him, looking pissed; Sasuke still had his arms folded, but kept his calm.

"Well...ahem. Let's get started."

"Huh?" said Naruto as he and his teammates stared at his teacher's walking.

He walked over to a conveniently fixed stump—one in the middle of two others. And then he put an alarm clock there, setting it.

"Here we go. It's set for noon."

"Hm?" Naruto said again.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Kakashi instructed. There were two small, silver bells tied to red strings that he held.

"If you can't get 'em by noon, you go without lunch."

"WAAH?!"

"You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch as I eat _my _lunch in front of you."

_(So that's why.../He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us...) _thought Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto whined like a bitch.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us! How come there's only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"_Hm, well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. _

_That one goes back to the Academy." _

Naruto angrily grunted. The other two looked just as serious.

"Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura pleaded to him.

"Dhahahaha! Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers."

_"Grr..."_

"When I say start, you can begin."

_**"Arghh..."**_

Naruto took a kunai from his holster and twirled it, fancily, before charging straight at Kakashi, growling furiously at him.

_("Losers...losers" ..."Losers...losers"..."Losers...losers"...)_

Before he even took five steps, though, he suddenly stopped.

"Ah!" yelled Sakura in surprise: she and Sasuke were both shocked...

...that Kakashi was holding Naruto's hand behind his head...and his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start, yet."

Naruto grunted as Kakashi held him, until the kid was let go...even though Kakashi wasn't hurting him.

_(He's so fast! I didn't even see it!) _Sakura remarked.

_(So, he __**is **__a jounin.) _Sasuke concluded.

"But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so..."

"Mmm..."

"How can I say this: I'm actually starting to like you guys."

The genin smiled...so maybe Kakashi wasn't so bad, after all.

"Get ready." he said.

The ninjas crouched and accordingly readied themselves.

"And...

...start!"

"_Iruka, what did you wish to see me about?_

_I don't think you came here merely to think tea with me and chat, did you?"_

...

"Well...

...actually..."

_*sigh*_

"_Listen, Iruka: I'm the hokage! I don't have time for this trivial—"_

"What's wrong with just a short talk? I'm in, you know, one of those rare moments when you're off-duty and none of your coworkers are..."

"_Ugh..."_

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively."

...

Sasuke and Sakura were in the forest, able to see Kakashi, but out of sight.

...

_(Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well. _

_Eh_—_huh?)_

Naruto was in the open, right in front of him.

"You and me, right now! Fair and square! Let's go!"

_(Hm?) __

_(Fool...) _Sasuke nearly uttered out.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit...weird."

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut!" he said, lamely. Then he started to mindlessly charge at his instructor.

"GAAAH! WAAA_AAAAAAH! _GAA_AH__—_hmm..._" _he stopped, seeing Kakashi reach in his toolbag.

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part 1: Taijutsu: the physical art."

Naruto gasped at that.

_(Taijutsu! That's hand-to-hand combat! Then why is he reaching for a weapon?!)_

"Huh!" Kakashi said, sarcastically. He pulled out an orange book: _Make Out Paradise: Volume 2_.

"So, _this _is your way of cheating?"

"...'cheating'?

What are you on about, now...?"

"Nice try, Sensei! You said taijutsu, but you just pulled out a weapon!"

"What the—it's a book!"

Kakashi started to look really annoyed, now, but the clueless kid didn't get it.

"That's what you _want _me to think. I'm a ninja! I can see through your lies and tricks! Fooling me into thinking I've got it safe, when I know that a _real_ jounin would never let his guard down!"

"Ha! It's good that you _care _so much. But it's not as deep as you're thinking. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or, whatever..."

"Grrr...

...no, that won't get me! Nice try!"

...

Kakashi began reading his weirdly titled book.

"Mhm, whatever! I'll have to analyze your fighting style from far away!"

...

"...yeah... Good luck with that." Kakashi mocked, continuing to read.

...

"_Grr..._

_...you think you can beat me easily because I'm just like some ordinary shinobi! I'll show you how being 'weird' can help in a fight!"_

_(Hmm...) _Kakashi pondered, beginning to examine Naruto. _(This may be interesting...)_

To start off, Naruto backdashed for a few seconds.

...

Straight into the river behind him.

...

_(He just..._

_...what in the hell did I just see?)_

...

"_He's..._

_...just going to stay in there?"_

_(Maybe now would be the best time.) _thought Sasuke from in the trees above the puzzled Kakashi.

He drew out two shuriken from his grey holster: he intended to nail his instructor in the back with them.

But before he did, he looked down at the last moment to see seven Narutos: he had made shadow clones and was charging at Kakashi with them.

"You disappointed, Naruto. A basic frontal attack isn't anywhere near 'weird'." Kakashi said to the seven boys.

_(It looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones._

_It's a forbidden skill, and he defeated Mizuki with it.)_

"Great technique. But I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student.

You can't beat me with this jutsu."

...

But then—

_What? He got me from behind!"_

Naruto was grabbing onto Kakashi's jacket, and would've had him in a full nelson hold if he was bigger. Either way, while Kakashi was surprised, the other clones latched onto his legs.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm! Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice sensei. Believe it."

"I never said that..."

"Oh...well, that just makes me the teacher of the hour, then, doesn't it? I had one of my clones come out of the river, then sneak up behind you super quiet!"

"Eh—while I was reading!"

The clone was holding him, and the real Naruto leapt off a clone and in the air, ready to punch out Kakashi.

"Now, this is for calling me a loser earlier!"

_(When did Naruto get so cool? / A diversionary tactic. Nice.)_

"AAAHHH! You're mine and so are those bells!"

_"UHHH!"_

Naruto's clone wasn't holding Kakashi any longer...

...he was holding himself. One of the clones. Who was punched by Naruto.

"He's holding himself! Naruto punched..._Naruto!" _Sakura commented from underneath a bush. Both she and Sasuke and seen the blunder.

"Ouch!" the clone yelled.

...

"Grr...

_..._

_...hmph: I see how it is." _Naruto determined.

...

_(The replacement jutsu. _

_He moved so fast and switched out with my clone! And I didn't see __**any **__of it! Too move so fast...it means he must've let himself..._

_...ughh...)_

"Let's undo the transformation."

The clones nodded and dispelled themselves.

_(Naruto, that was so __**not cool. **__/ A good try, I __**guess, **__but that jounin saw it coming all along. And he was so smooth...he made you look like a total moron.)_

The "total moron" looked down and saw a silver bell: it was one of the two that Kakashi had with him.

It was out in the open and unguarded.

Or so it seemed.

"Hm...as if I'd fall for that. What kind of fool does he take me for? Was my last plan that shallow to him?

_Ngh, I can outsmart this guy, fine!_

Hey, backup! If anyone could come over here to check out this bell laying on the ground with me...!

...

...it would really help if my team came to back me up...!

...

...just so we could check for traps and guard each other as we got the bell...!"

...

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura said anything or made a sound. They remained hidden in their hiding places.

"Grr, are you guys _serious?! _There's a bell right in front of me, and you're too scared to elp me make sure it's okay for us?"

"Fine! I'll...Let me just try to do it all by myself, then! Even though I'm not the best trap finder! But Sasuke and Sakura must sure have more _important _things to do...!"

...

"Shadow Clone—"

Before Naruto could finish...Kakashi was right in front of him. His eyes were closed, but he sounded happy.

"Excuse me. I dropped one of my bells by accident. I'm going to just pick it back up, now."

Kakashi leaned down to pick the bell up, much to the gasping Naruto's dismay. As he did that, however, he failed to realize that Sasuke was still observing him...and that he had exposed himself to Sasuke.

_**(This is my chance!)**_

Sasuke took out four kunai along with his two shuriken; and then, he launched them at Kakashi who was just now getting back up...

_(He finally dropped his guard!)_

_...and the barrage of ninja tools...they..._

_...hit him squarely!_

"**UGH!" **Kakashi screamed as he fell back several feet. The attack had caught their teacher completely off guard—and the sharp shuriken cut into his side, looking to be fatal.

"_Ah! / AH! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!"_


	5. 失格？カカシの結論

"_Excuse me. I dropped one of my bells by accident. I'm going to just pick it back up, now."_

_Kakashi leaned down to pick the bell up, much to the gasping Naruto's dismay. As he did that, however, he failed to realize that Sasuke was still observing him...and that he had exposed himself to Sasuke._

_**(This is my chance!)**_

_Sasuke took out four kunai along with his two shuriken; and then, he launched them at Kakashi who was just now getting back up..._

_**(He finally dropped his guard!)**_

_**...and the barrage of ninja tools...they...**_

_**...hit him squarely!**_

"_**UGH!" **__Kakashi screamed as he fell back several feet. The attack had caught their teacher completely off guard—and the sharp shuriken cut into his side, looking to be fatal._

"_**Ah! / AH! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!"**_

Sasuke ignored his teammates and looked over to see just how hard he'd gotten his teacher.

But...

...when he saw the teacher's body explode into a cloud of smoke, he knew that his attempt was a fail.

A huge, sorry fail.

The projectiles had hit a log. Kakashi substituted that log in the way of Sasuke's attack, and the actual Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

He was so skilled in doing it that Sasuke had no idea just when or where he moved.

As soon as Sasuke saw what happened, he ran through the forest, like a punk, as far and as fast as he could from his last hiding spot.

_(Another substitution jutsu! And now he knows where I'm hiding! ) _the fearful child thought. He hopped through the trees...

_(I __**thought**__ he lowered his guard. But he did that on purpose! __**And I fell for it...**__)_

...while Kakashi was looking at him.

_(So, that's where he is...)_

"Hmhm..." Kakashi chuckled. He reached into his tool bag.

Sakura, meanwhile, was worriedly running after Sasuke, since she saw his fail just as clearly as he did.

_(Sasuke...where'd you go?_

_...don't tell me Kakashi sensei found you...!_

_No! He can't capture my Sasuke! I won't let him!)_

Sakura grunted as she suddenly stumbled in the grass and immediately hid behind two bushes. Kakashi was just below her, reading his book.

_(Phew, he didn't hear me._

_I'm safe.)_

"_Sakura: Behind you!"_

"_Huh?"_

As soon as Sakura turned her head, her teacher just _decimated_ the poor girl from behind.

"_AAAHHHHHH__**HHHAAAA**__AA__**HHAA**__HHH!"_

Naruto was still waiting by himself, now that everyone had left him.

"Hm...the bell's still here...

...

All right: _Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _he whispered. Nine clones surrounded Naruto and faced him.

"Okay, you:" he said to the closest clone on his right. "into the trap."

The clone looked at Naruto like he was just out of his fucking mind.

"'Into the trap'? What?"

"You won't feel a thing. As a matter of fact, all of you. Kakashi wouldn't hurt me, anyway: I mean I'm only a genin. Whatever he does, it'll probably be like a patch of grass, or a rope, or something."

...

The clones stared at him, uncertainly.

"...come on! Go in there! I'm gonna dispel you before the trap comes at you, okay?

Just kidding. Trust me, you won't even feel anything."

"That wasn't really a smart way to put it, fool." Naruto's closest right clone replied, jokingly and sticking his tongue out.

But right when the original Naruto was about to get mad, the clone turned away from him and looked at the others.

_"Okay, guys: let's go!"_

They nodded, smiling enthusiastically.

And of course, Naruto was smiling even harder than any of them were.

Naruto watched from five meters away: Silently, as to not attract Kakashi's attention, they ran towards the lone bell and stood near it.

Then, one of the braver shadow clones bent down and moved his hand over the bell...

_The explosion of smoke enveloped all of them._

"_AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH! / AAHHHHH!"_

...

_(...uhh...)_

_**TSORE!**_

Naruto slowly backed his ass up...

...and then ran away.

_**TSUYA!**_

Fast.

...

Where to?

Ha. He didn't know.

_**DOTA KUI!**_

_**HA!**_

_**HAH!**_

_**SAH!**_

_**HAH!**_

_**失格？カカシの結論**______**(You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision)**_

...

_**TSUYA!**_

(I'm not responsible for these translations. The uncut and cut English dubs are. **_—_ **)

Kakashi used the Snake and Rat hand-seals to cast some random, low-level genjutsu on that genin girl. As he disappeared behinda shroud of illusory leaves, Sakura started to feel woozy…

…and she woke up alone, back in the training field.

Alone and scared….

"Oh my!" the scared genin said—and while she panicked, panicked, and panicked some more, she frantically looked in every direction.

"Huh! Ah!

Someone there? Ah! Ah!

I think I felt something, what was it?! _Ah! AH!"_

She grabbed her head, evidently going mad.

…

"…_Ssakura…"_

Sakura joyously turned around. Sasuke was "safe".

"Sasuke!" she happily shouted…

…until she him crawl out, bleeding with tattered and dirty clothes, and impaled by multiple kunai and shuriken. He was leaning his right arm against a nearby tree for support.

"_Agh…_

…_S—sakura…! H—help me! Please help me…!"_

…

"…_sasuke…._

…_what has he done to you…?"_

"Hm…?" muttered the jōnin.

"_Dispel!"_

…

"…_dispel!"_

…

"…_I__** said**__**'DISPEL'!" **_

…

"…_S—sa…kura…_

…_why w—w—won't you…h—help…me…?"_

"_Aw crap! I forgot how to dissipate genjutsu!" T_T_

"So she realizes that she's in one but can't break out, huh? I'd expect that slipup from some of the more…forgetful students, not Sakura….

I guess it's going to take a while for her to remember, so I should probably get going, then. Still gotta test the last of this bunch."

The jōnin hopped from his perch in a tree that stretched high above Sakura.

He was about to leave for the last of the genin, Sasuke, intending to test him, too.

Later, he'd come back for Sakura and remove the effects of his genjutsu.

It was how he thought everything would go down—but as he got closer to Sasuke's location, Kakashi noticed a strange kunai on the ground and to his left. Curious, he looked closer and saw fine wire running up a nearby tree, connected to the finger-hole of the kunai. Farther up, there were about a dozen kunai in the tree's higher branches, and they were barely suspended by the wide wire.

Whose doing this was, he didn't know, but he also didn't want to go back and check on Sakura to see if she had broken out of his genjutsu.

If it was Sakura, then it meant that she had broken out just after he left her, and that she went to Sasuke's location, just like he himself did.

Was it possible?

...

There was only one way to find out. Only one fast and harmless way, anyhow.

…

He sniffed around for the girl's scent.

…and there it was. It was _girly, _all right. And it was definitely Sakura unless one or both of the boys did a little _"Make Out Paradise"_ with her before he came.

Even with all of this time outside. Kakashi had a great—abnormally great—sense of smell, so he could recognize and identify the three of his students, let alone many others, just by their natural scent.

Sakura was hiding only a few meters from the kunai trap she'd most likely set for him. The genin was behind a tree and was pretty much _begging _to be busted.

As soon as she blinked, her sensei was gone.

"_Ah?"_ she whispered in surprise._ "I only blinked once, and now he's gone!"_

Then Sakura turned her head from left to right.

"_He's not on either side…!" _

But, thoughtfully, she looked up into the trees.

"_He must be…up there, somewhere...waiting for me to really let my guard down."_

Looking from left to right, and up and back, she remarked: "Well, he sure won't find me unfocused..."

Right then, the ground beneath her opened up—and an arm pulled her under.

"AAHHHAAAAHHHH_AAAAAAHHHHH!_"

…

Kakashi stood above Sakura…who was now buried to her head in the dirt.

Though he was still reading his mysterious novel, he didn't run out of time to mock her situation.

"Looks like you're _'up to your head in troubles'. _It seems you were unfocused, doesn't it?_"_

"Ugh…" she groaned at the terrible joke.

"Hopefully, you'll _get out of your rut,_ soon enough."

"Ughh…."

…

"Hey, Sakura:_ Your mind is dirty."_

…

"_AAAAGGHHH!"_

Sasuke had wandered into a part of the training grounds that was an actual field. Only a small, unnatural dirt trail in the middle of a larger meadow separated it, and the meadow itself was surrounded by the thick trees of the forest.

Now, he looked back into the denser woods. What he had just heard…

"…that was Sakura's voice. I'm sure of it.

I wonder what's up with her and—yeah…that's it. It must be Kakashi who made her scream like that.

But I wonder why. I know he wouldn't hurt someone like her.

…

No matter. Whatever happened to her won't happen to me."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Sasuke turned around to Kakashi leaning back against a tree, casually looking at him.

"Yeah. I'm not like the others."

"Well, let's just get it over with and see."

Kakashi waited for Sasuke's first move, and Sasuke brought it in fast. The kid started by taking out two shuriken and a kunai, throwing them at Kakashi…and he looked like a complete amateur doing it, too.

_(There's no point using normal attacks….)_

The well-aimed projectile easily missed the evasive jōnin and flew past him, though the air—but his intention_ wasn't _to hit Kakashi, after all: he had set a rope trap before!

The last kunai he threw snapped the rope and sprung_ 11_ kunai right at his teacher! Kakashi barely had time to dodge them, and when he looked over his shoulder, there Sasuke was again, preparing for a hard kick….

_(What?)  
_

"AAHH!"

Sasuke spun and slammed his left leg into Kakashi who used his left arm to block the attack and his right to grab Sasuke's leg. But then, he threw out his right hand, aiming for Kakashi's face!

Kakashi barely blocked _that _with his free hand—and Sasuke _still_ wasn't finished! He swung forward, and kicked his right leg! Kakashi needed his elbow to block this last attack, but while the restricted Kakashi held onto him…Sasuke grinned, "Hmph."

His teacher stared wide-eyed as, with his free left hand, Sasuke reached…

_(This kid…!)_

And he _just_ managed touch the bells! They rang so richly to him...and the sound of victory resonated within his ears.

It wasn't enough to actually take them from his sensei, though: they were forced off of each other, now, and Sasuke grunted as he slid back along the ground, using his right hand for support.

Kakashi did the same (minus the grunting, of course, because of his coolness).

_(He's fierce..._

_I won't be able to read Make Out Paradise, now...)_

Sasuke growled at the observant sensei. He was so close...

Naruto ran over to where he thought he had heard Sakura; he saw her lying in the ground exactly how Kakashi put her. She was looking straight at him, now, but he could tell that she had been struggling to get out for who knows how long.

"Hey, Naruto! Can you help me out of here?"

The boy was afraid of her asking that: he had no idea how to get _anyone_ out of something as bad as _that..._

"Umm...I _guess_ I could get you out of the...

...I mean...I _think_ I could...

_...maybe..."_

...

"You've got no idea how to get me out of this, do you?"

...

"...not really..."

"_Aww man! I'm gonna be stuck like this, forever!"_

"Hey, don't talk like that! I'd never leave a teammate behind!" Naruto yelled.

Nine clouds of smoke formed next to him: four to his left; five to his right. Clones appeared from the clouds.

"You're all gonna try to help me out?"

"Mhm!" the spiky-blond nodded. Then, he turned to his clones, and said: "Okay! We can't pull her, but I've got an idea!"

Sakura and the clones anxiously waited for his orders—especially Sakura...

He had an idea? What kind of idea did Naruto have? How could his "idea" escape a technique done by a jōnin?

"So, there are ten of me, right? But I just wanna make sure, though: everyone here has paper bombs?"

_(WHAT?)_

Both Kakashi and Sasuke were standing, now, and Sasuke continued to glare at the jōnin...

"You know..." Kakashi commented, "...if planning on defeating enemy ninja by trying to hurt their feelings is your best tactic, you may as well give up on being one, yourself."

"_Grr...__**"**_

Sasuke ran at Kakashi, but the jōnin just stood there.

The attack (and probably his rage, too) was a feint, though, and he sidestepped to Kakashi's right, preparing his right hook. Kakashi looked on, and he wasn't worried in the slightest. When Sasuke's right fist actually made contact, it was on a log that broke in half.

_(Ah! A substitution!)_

Kakashi stood behind Sasuke, obviously enjoying his tormenting of the little nooblet.

"You just now noticed that? You're kind of slow."

"Argh! I'll—"

"You'll what? You should never let your enemy get behind you. I'm _pretty sure _I won this little bout. If I were to have a kunai out right now, at your neck, I'm _pretty sure_ you'd agree even more."

His student stubbornly ran forward, and then spun around.

_(He's pulling a move like that Naruto kid...)_

"Hmph. I can't be beaten so easily."

The genin readied his hand-seals for what he was going to do next.

"Horse! Tiger!"

_(What? Genin can't do fire jutsu! Takes too much chakra!)_**  
**

"_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

Sasuke blew through a hole made by his right index finger and thumb, blowing a steam of fire that expanded into a fireball.

Redundant? Yes—but the jutsu Sasuke used covered a radius of over five yards, and he held the relatively high-level technique for seconds, until he decided to extinguish the flame by stopping the expulsion of air.

That attack of his left a small crater in the ground, but it wasn't extensive enough to reach the surrounding grass field. Still, for someone of his rank (fresh genin whipping boy), it was _definitely _impressive.

After the attack was over, Sasuke looked to see if he had hit Kakashi.

...****

Well, he didn't appear to have hit him...

...but he _did _hit...

...

...a log...

...I take that back: a moldy log.

"_ARGH! What the H—"_

"Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

"Huh—_AHHAAAHHH HUAAA!"_

Sasuke was now buried to his head, just like Sakura was. Kakashi was standing over him...just like he was with Sakura.

"I swear: I only have to use one jutsu with you guys. Not counting the Substitution.

Meh, I guess it doesn't matter, since I'm holding back, anyway, huh?"

"Grrrr..."

"By the way, that log I sent you was a present, telling you what I thought of your skills."

"_Grrrrr!"_

"It kind of makes sense: I can see that you really do stand out from all the rest of them—but in the end, you're still rotten. Funny, isn't it?"

"_**Why you..."**_

"Oh, and by the way times two: You know, back in the good ol' days, they used to chop off your head with that technique."

Kakashi got on the ground, right next to Sasuke, and slowly made a chopping motion with his left hand at the genin's neck.

_"Just...like...this."_

"Hmph! I don't care!"

Kakashi's tone started to sound more serious, now.

"Well, you should, getting caught in a basic technique like that. What if someone decides to do what I said against you? It's not widely done by village leaders or hunter-ninja, anymore, but any individual can still do this to you.

You weren't aware, and you were so caught up in _your_ attack that you didn't focus on where _I _went. That ninjutsu I used needed hand seals...

...

Duh."

"_**DAMN YOU!"**_

Sasuke tried to move, but he couldn't. It was going to take forever before he got enough chakra back to get himself free with the escape ninjutsu.

"Can't move, huh? Hey, idiot: That was ninjutsu: the third shinobi battle skill. They say the asshole that sticks out is that one that gets pounded."

"_Kill yourself."_

"I just might if God intervenes and you somehow past this thing, being that it's what, now 10:00? Hahahaha!"

_**(FUCKING...**__**PRICK!)**_

_(A little less than noontime later—or...well, I don't know...it's not a specific friggin' time! Let's just say...fuck..."50" minutes, for the sake of it.) _

Naruto had just freed Sakura who didn't seem to have the capability of getting out of the jutsu herself. All of his clones were dispelled. The ground all around them was ripped up and devastated, save for a small area that had not been touched by the blast. It looked as if a tractor had hit the place.

Ah, and for some reason, the kunoichi looked mad at him.

"I think I heard Sasuke screaming like a little girl." Naruto remarked as he heard the faint sounds of a bishounen being broken. "...man, you guys are getting _owned _by Sensei!"

As they both knew it was Sasuke, they both ran in the direction of where they heard the sound come from.

"_Wherever he is, at least he isn't getting blown up by bombs!" _

"Oh, come on! You're _still _on that? I told you what I was gonna do_—soften up the dirt around your confinement, so you could get out alone—_and I did it! I didn't hurt you or anything! Man, and you're trying to be a ninja?!"

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"_

She shot a glare of death at Naruto, but he wasn't all that intimidated by her...

"Nothing...

...just, a ninja should trust their teammates, right? So, you should've trusted me better."

"Yeah, well, no offense, Naruto...but you were kind of a klutz in the Academy...which wasn't even a few weeks ago..."

"On purpose, though! You think I'm actually unable to do anything at all?"

...

"You're right. I'm sorry for not trusting you. You're a better partner than I thought you were gonna be_—_that's for sure."

"Heh heh: Now _that's _more like it!"

"_Don't push it..."_

"Heh heh..."

When they got to Sasuke's location, his head was...well, they saw that he was just like Sakura had been.

"Wow.

You call _yourself _a ninja."

...

Sasuke looked up, scowling at the "real ninja" of their group.

"I never said I _needed _your help. If he got me, he could get you with even less trouble."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah.

'_Believe it.'_

And if you went over to him instead of running away like you probably did, you'd have seen."

Naruto started to walk away from Sasuke, not replying to what he said. It was obvious that Sasuke's calling him a coward got to him, though.

"Where're you going?" Sakura called.

"I'm gonna challenge Kakashi, myself! Again!"

"But you failed last time! What about the teamwork you were talking about?!"

Naruto turned around and pointed accusingly at Sasuke: "Well, if I do _that, __**someone **_will have a tantrum and say: _'Oh, but Naruto had help, so it didn't count~~~!'" _he said that in a whining voice, mocking the other genin.

"Pft."

"Sasuke...! Don't make him any angrier! Our best chance of winning is getting against that jōnin is going at him all at once!"

"Hmm..." Sasuke thought about the idea, as Naruto stood where he was.

After a few seconds, he finally made up his mind.

"Fine." he smirked. "Let's do this together. Just to beat down Kakashi_—_okay Naruto?"

Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah."

Sakura sighed...

_But right as they were ready to begin planning on how they would attack Kakashi, the sky quickly turned grey, and a large cloud of smoke appeared in between Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura! It was so dense that they couldn't see across it..._

_Massive winds began to howl, that blew everyone's clothes fast, forcing them to struggle to stand up...Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all tried to cover their heads with their arms: the smoke was blowing right at them, __**hard.**_

"_Arghh—__**hey! What's going on?!" **_

_..._

"_I don't know..._

_Sakura, can you see anything?"_

"How can I see anything?"

"Heh, it couldn't've hurt to ask..."

Suddenly, a giant explosion erupted from within the cloud. Smoke flew out in all directions; the wind struck the team, nearly sending them flying!

Sakura and Naruto held their ground until they couldn't anymore, and they ended up sliding back along the ground, with their arms in front of them, barely providing balance. Sasuke, he said screw being on the ground and backdashed to a tree behind him. Once he jumped up to the higher branches, he was safely out of the blast's range.

It didn't matter, though: The ferocious winds had subsided and the smoke was now gone, as well. The sky was still a scary sight, so when the jōnin revealed himself to Team 7, he looked that much more dangerous.

Even having only one visible eye, the masked man's glare nearly petrified the two genin closest to him. Sasuke himself looked pretty worried, also.

"_**You...IDIOTS!"**_

"_AHH! / AHH!"_

"_**You were THIS close to actually PASSING, too! You had FINALLY got it! But you spent so much of your damn time SCREWING AROUND, you've now RUN OUT OF TIME!**_

_**ALL that I wanted you little fools to do was work as a team! Why did we put you on squads?! Did you consider THAT question for one moment?!**_

_**TO 'WORK AS A TEAM!'**_

_**Perhaps if ALL THREE OF YOU HAD COME AT ME, you might have been able to take the bells. I wasn't gonna go full-out jōnin mode on a couple of novices like you all...**_

_**But NO: Let's be MORONS and ARGUE with each other! Yeah, because a real ninja squad would TOTALLY do THAT for HOURS straight.**_

**Well...anyway...**_**it's over."**_

**Kakashi turned and started walking away.**

**...**

**Then he turned around:**

"**You all **_**failed.**_**"**

Sakura was too abashed and afraid to face Kakashi at the moment, so she looked at the bells that hung from his pocket...

...something didn't seem right about them...

_(...wait a minute...)_

"You set it up with three people, but only two bells! If we worked together and got the bells, only two of could keep them! And that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!"

"Exactly..." the jōnin sighed, looking annoyed. "I purposely pitted you against each other."

"Mm! / Huh?" said the attentive Sakura and Naruto.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the _squad _ahead of _yourselves. _A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork...

...but you..._it never even crossed your mind._

_****_

Naruto!"

"_Huh?"_

"_**You WERE the only one I was going to pass until you started acting like a dullard and Sakura took over your role as the only SANE person. You asked for help in checking the trap, which was me in a transformation**__**—**__**I was the one who destroyed your clones, making you run, I forgot to tell you.**_

_**And you were also willing to help your teammate Sakura out, and then Sasuke! But why'd you have to go and fuck it up, willing to throw EVERYTHING, the ENTIRE MISSION, away?**_

_**And that beginning! Dear LORD, that BEGINNING! SCREAMING, out in the open instead of synchronizing with your team's strategy, like a douche! A lonesome, moronic douche!"**_

"_Mm..."_

_**"Then you, Sakura!"**_

"_Mm!"_

"_**You acted better towards the END, after Naruto worked his COMMONSENSE magic on you; but by then, it didn't matter... **_

_**And where the HELL were you when Naruto was asking for his teammates' help in checking out the bell?! That was a GREAT plan from him, and you—AND YOU, Sasuke—ruined it! And when Naruto first rescued you, you started being angry at him?! I'm sorry, but were you planning on escaping that jutsu within the time limit you had, any time soon? You'd probably still be there if it wasn't for him. So, if I was as lame a ninja as you, I'd have been on the ground, kissing his FEET for freeing me—and if that was a REAL mission, for SAVING MY LIFE!**_

"_Ah..."_

"_**And you Sasuke..."**_

"_Ngh..." _Sasuke snarled at Kakashi's tone, despite the fact that he was lecturing everyone with the truth.

"_**Naruto not only was ignored when he asked for help, and you not only denied receiving help from him out of pride, you actually attack me with projectiles when he was right next to me and tied up! You HONESTLY believe he could've dodged that?! Or are you just such a 'badass' that your own team member's well-being didn't even concern you?!**_

_**You think you're SO much better than everyone! EVERYONE! Arrogance! You aren't even first in your OWN class, yet you're dissing your closest partners solely on your fantasies of taking out an S-CLASS missing ninja! THAT'S the most THOUGHTLESS,**____**SELFISH,**__** BRAINLESS**__** thing I've **__**EVER **__**heard."**_

Naruto wanted to melt down and disappear before the jōnin, he was so scared.

This feeling...

...it was a feeling of deep and utter terror that the boy hadn't felt in a _long _time.

_...it was much worse than Mizuki..._

_..._

_...no...Mizuki couldn't compare in the slightest..._

Yet, somehow, Sakura was finding the courage to speak to her frightening sensei again. She was too nervous to easily speak...it was something too important to let go, though, obviously.

Whatever it was, it looked like it was greatly bothering the girl, so Kakashi said, "What the hell." and decided to let her say who cared what.

"**Yes...?"**

"B...but..."

_**"Yes...?"**_

...

"It's not...lunchtime, yet..."

...

"...huh?"

...

"...it's...only 11:00. Not 12:00..."

...

"...well, damn.

...

I could've sworn it was 12:00. Guess I was just so anxious to fail you guys that I didn't even notice."

"...did you even here the alarm ring?"

...

"No...I guess not.

Hmm...strange.

Well...the fact is that—after nearly three hours_—_you _finally_ were going to do what none of my other students had ever managed to do.

They all didn't know what it meant to be ninja. They thought it was a game. They each thought they were the best and didn't care about the group. But even still: _You_ guys were on the verge of that happening _multiple_ times, as well. It's still _embarrassing_ just how long it took you to realize that you needed _teamwork _to attempt this mission. It's so basic! None of you is a one-man show."

Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course, you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. _Every _shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure_—__AND_ death.

For example:"

Sasuke blinked while he watched Kakashi explain, but when he opened his eyes, the next thing he saw was that he was on the grassy ground, with a weight on him. Surprised, he looked up to see Kakashi siting on his back and holding a kunai knife to his neck.

"_Ngh...!"_

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

"_Huh?! / AAHH?! AAHH! AAHHHAAAHHHAAAH!" _Sakura and Naruto screamed in shock.

...

Kakashi stared blankly at the overreacting young ninja.

_(I probably should've put the knife at that Naruto's head instead of this kid's...)_

"...anyway...

...that's what happens on a mission." Kakashi swung the kunai a hundred times around his finger in a few seconds, and then put it back in his pocket holster, getting off of Sasuke, too.

Sasuke grunted a little more, but then simply closed his eyes in embarrassment and shame.

"_Oh boy. That was really scary... / Oh..." _the two genin sighed, softly.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice—and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line.

You may or may not have realized that, but you did end up getting the clues before the time was officially over...

...soo...

...I hope my little lecture was meaningful to you guys. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true.

But...those who abandon their friends..." he said, gazing at the sky, "...are _worse _than scum."

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto shouted. The genin's eyes were tearing up with respect. "Believe it! I knew some of what you were saying already, but the rest really made sense and it was great advice, yeah!"

Sakura smiled, likewise, sighing: "Ah..."

Sasuke chuckled to himself, smirking.

"_Well then: _The exercise is over! Everyonepasses!

_Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!_"

"_Hm. / Yeah!" said the genin boys._

_Inner Sakura was a little more excited:_

"_Yeah!"_

_**CHAAA! I DID IT!**_

Before today, Kakashi had told Kurenai about the bell test that he was going to give his new students, just like all of the others he'd gotten. That Kurenai was the woman who commented on the Sasuke Uchiha kid as the jōnin tutors watched Iruka's academy class, a couple of chapters ago.

Kakashi almost talked to her about how his teacher gave his team the same bell test, but he kept that personal. Kurenai was still so interested in the idea of this "bell test" that she decided she would give it to her own students, the day after Kakashi did his own training.

Well, now today was that day.

It was about 9:00 in the morning. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata sat on top of the left, middle, and right posts of the training grounds. (If you don't know who those three are or what they look like, just stop reading. Now.)

Akamaru, Kiba's white-furred, pet pup—_dog, _rested on top of the boy's head. His eyes were closed, as always, and it was smiling, likewise.

And yes, they were all at the _same_ area that Kakashi and his team was. Kurenai stood before them.

"Kurenai, sensei: Why'd you tell us to sit on these wooden posts, again?"

"I'm going to address you from here, while you sit there. It's a test of your endurance. It shouldn't be hard for you at all, but if it somehow _is _too much for you, you're free to return to the Academy or leave the program."

"Umm...never mind. I was just asking..." said the obviously uncomfortable ninja: his ass definitely ached.

The other two looked completely at ease...in fact, they might have even been annoyed by their teammate."

"So, you three...I guess we'll start with the introductions, then? Unless they were some questions you all wished to ask."

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, while Hinata continued to stare indifferently at her teacher.

"What do you mean by...'introductions'?" Kiba asked his teacher.

"'What do I mean?'

Every jōnin does them with his or her students. Just tell everyone your name, what you like and dislike, and what you wanna do later on when you're more accomplished. If you guys already know this stuff about each other, well, at least I'll be able to find out more about you.

On the left: you can start it."

"All right, then." Kiba said, grinning. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like the fact that I've _finally_ graduated from that drab Academy, of course..."

_(...)_

"...and I also like my dog, Akamaru! Right, buddy?" he said, reaching up and scratching the dog's ears.

"_Arf arf!"_

_(Cute...)_ Kurenai thought. She was slightly amused by the duo who were sure to be...an interesting combination.

"And what about the rest?" the jōnin asked.

"Well, I hate when I can't protect Akamaru. But other than that, you'll have to get back to me. I can't really think of anything, now."

_(I'm sure I will...)_

"What I wanna be? Heh, hokage, of course! What else? I _will _be hokage, someday!"

_*cough "No..." cough*_ Shino muttered.

_(...interesting..._

_So he thinks he can be the hokage...)_

"Okay. And now, your turn." Kurenai pointed at Shino.

"Right.

My name is Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan...

...

...what I like...

...

...you'll find out soon.

...

..what I hate...

...

Hopeless jokers. **Buffoons.**

...

...as for what my dreams for the future are...

...

...other than becoming the greatest of my clan and being remembered by this village, I don't have any."

_(Those seem like big enough dreams..._

_...you kids sure dream big...)_

"All right, I see.

And the last of you, now."

Hinata sternly nodded at her instructor.

"Mm. I am Hinata Hyūga.

What I like: myself.

What I hate: high-ranking, uppity ninja."

"By that, do you by any chance mean me?" Kurenai asked.

"No. Not yet, anyway."

_(Hmm...)_

"And about my 'dreams': they're private to you all. Sorry for not being so willing to share. I trust you can understand."

"Yeah. I get it."

_*sigh*_

_(These kids are gonna be a headache...)_

"And what about you?" Kiba said.

"What?

Oh, you want me to go, now?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm Kurenai Yūhi. I like you guys...so far...and I _don't_ want you to fail this test I'm going to give you. And...my dreams..."

...

Kurenai looked pensive, and Kiba leaned forward to better hear her. Hinata and Shino listened closely, as well.

...

"...heh, I'm a jōnin. That's all that matters, really."

...

_The genins' heads dropped. And Kiba fell off his post._

_..._

"You've got three seconds to get back up.

_One..._

_Two..._"

Kiba scrambled his ass up onto the wooden post, his heart pounding heavily. When he was sitting, he felt like he had just survived an encounter with an enemy ninja or something.

"You're pretty fast." she said, smiling.

"Uh...thanks..."

"Now, for some reason, I don't think you three have noticed the bells pinned into my right sleeve. She pointed at her right, red sleeve, which had two silver bells attached to it.

Kiba suddenly focused on the bells on her arm that barely moved. Shino noticed them right after Kiba did.

"Those bells..." Shino began, "...what are they for...?"

"It's about 9:00, right? That means there will be three hours until noon. Any way you can, I want you to try your absolute _hardest_ to take these bells from me. The people who do take one will be official graduates of the Academy; the one person who cannot claim a bell before noon will be held back for another year. Of course, all of you could fail to grab a bell from me. Then, you'd all be sent back to the Academy."

"_What? _/ Huh? / ..."

Kiba complained: "But that doesn't make any sense! We've already passed Iruka's test and graduated! Who says you can—"

"Oh, that? That was only a test that weeded out the entirely hopeless from the hopefuls. Only 9 of you graduates will be able to officially move on as true genin. The rest of you will have to...well, I already said it."

"You can't...YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

...

"Actually, I can. And I have to. They're orders...

I need to see if at least one of you isn't up to life as a ninja. Not all of you can graduate from the Academy. We _will _find ways to eliminate the required amount of students.

If you want to make the cut, you'll have to get these bells before noon. If any one of you can't do this in time, you'll be tied to those posts without lunch. And you'll watch those with a bell—along with me—eat our lunch. Then, I'll promptly see to it that you're sent back to the Academy.

Any objections?"

...

_(Damn...that's the __**real **__reason she had us go this morning without breakfast...) _the starving Kiba frowned.

_(Talk about adding insult to injury...)_ Shino thought.

The boys' stomachs were aching at the idea of having no lunch _and _failing out of the test. For Kiba, that made both his ass _and _his stomach that ached.

_(...)_

"No, Ms. Kurenai." Kiba reluctantly said.

"Good. Anything goes when you're trying to take the bells. If you're not coming at me with killing intent, there's no way you'll be able to take the bells from me.

Now, wait until I say you can begin. Okay?"

The three students sat still, watching her.

"Okay, you can stand."

It didn't take long for any of the genin to jump off their posts. Once they were on the ground, Kurenai prepared them:

"All right: Get ready..."

The genin took up their starting positions...and then...

...

"_...begin!"_

As soon as she said the word, all of the kids took off in the same direction. They dashed to a deeper part of the forest that was out of Kurenai's sight, leaving her unexpectedly by herself.

...

_(...hmm..._

_...this group looks like they've got it from the beginning... I wonder if they'll keep it up, though...)_

Kurenai's genin hid behind some tall shrubbery, a couple hundred yards from where the jōnin was.

...sort of: Shino and Kiba/Akamaru were crouched behind the green bushes, but the team's kunoichi uncaringly leaned against a tree.

"So, we're first gonna need a plan for this."

When he checked his fellow genin, he saw that Shino was paying attention to him, but when he also saw that Hinata was still resting with closed eyes, he got irritated.

"Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"I hear you." she answered. "Go on."

He grumbled something that didn't make any sense, but he went on to say: "I think we'll have to force her into a situation that she doesn't want to be in."

...

"...could you be more specific?" asked Shino.

"I mean we coordinate our attacks together. That way, she'll be caught off-guard, making the task that much easier.

Akamaru and I have this great move that might be able to get her to fall away if she's being arrogant...and since she's a jōnin, that's probably the case. After she's caught off-guard, Shino, why not put some of your surprises behind her or something? Even if she just glances at them, that'll give Hinata enough time to go in and snatch the bells."

"Sounds good." Shino said. Hinata, however, chuckled.

"What's making you laugh? I'm being serious, here. You wanna think of a better plan?"

Hinata nearly smiled as she answered: "Assuming she's actually trying to keep the bells away from us, it wouldn't have taken me a lot of time to develop a working plan involving both of you.

That's because I could easily have taken those bells from our jōnin if teamwork was required. But since a catch is that we need to work as team in this exercise, we need to incorporate an effective strategy. So long as your parts go well, we can get those bells and become genin, with ease."

...

"You think you're on a _jōnin's_ level? That's funny."

"Perhaps it is. Or maybe it's not. Who cares? I'm not allowed to confront her without your involvement.

Shino, do you agree with Kiba's planning?"

"It sounds fine to me." the mysterious ninja replied.

"Good. Kiba, you'll lead the jōnin into a trap that'll set up a distraction by Shino. In advance, I'll set myself up about 20 yards from where you are, Shino. This way, we'll waste minimum time in engaging her."

"Then I'll follow about 20 yards behind Kiba." Shino turned from Hinata to Kiba who would lead this strategy. "I hope you don't mess this up..."

"Hah. Same to you, buddy."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Let's go." Hinata urged.

Kurenai kept awkwardly staring into the forest, wondering what the hell her genin were doing. They were wasting time, of course, but why?

She wasn't quite understanding what was so...effective about this exercise.

_*sigh*_

"Are those three _ever _going to come out?"

...

_(I'm really wondering, now, why I even decided to do things this way. I can't be going about it wrongly: Kakashi told me exactly how he did it and I'm not changing anything. _

_Maybe it's my students. _

_..._

_No, that can't be it. They're still only new genin. This is probably just how it's supposed to be, then, isn't it...?)_

Hm. I just wish they'd hurry up and make their moves, already. Even if they wait until just before noon, they still won't find me unaware."

"Hey! Kurenai-sensei!"

"Hm?"

The jōnin turned around, finding Kiba and Akamaru standing just a few feet away from her, smiling.

...

_(Are you serious? You wasted all that time for..._

_...this...?)_

"When we beat you, I want you to admit that we're the best team you've ever had!"

"Even if you lose, that's fine with me. You're my first team."

...

"Oh.

So, you're a newbie, just like us!"

"Heh! _Not quite the same."_

...

"We'll see about that!

Akamaru! You ready?"

_"Arf!"_

"Okay!"

...

_(Hm?)_

Kiba formed the Tiger seal for the move he'd use to begin the fight.

"Beast Mimicry!"

But before the effects could be seen, he vanished behind a smoky wall that blocked Kurenai's vision.

_(...so, he used the seal for this transformation...)_

The smoke left, fast.

It revealed the boy—no, _two_ of the boys beside each other. They both looked completely alike and had the same amount of chakra.

Somehow, Kiba transformed Akamaru into a form of himself. The new Kiba wasn't identical to his previous self, either: his eyes grew to be much sharper, fiercer; his nails became claws; total canines like his dog's formed out of his human teeth. His entire demeanor was without doubt more beast-like.

_(That's a pretty interesting technique. I can't tell who's who. _

_Which makes it pretty smart to use against me, too.)_

"_Man Beast Clone!"_

...

"So, you'll face me solo?"

_"Grr...you forget: I have Akamaru with me!"_

"...that's what I meant."

"_Then, let's test your skill out!"_

Kiba and the transformed Akamaru sprinted towards Kurenai, both on all fours.

The jōnin stood her ground...but it was obvious that Kiba and Akamaru had listened to her. They were certainly going after her with killing-intent.

Akaramu ran farther on the ground while Kiba leaped into the air. In his bound, he took a swipe of his claw at the woman's face, while the other attacker did the same, aiming for her legs.

Kurenai hopped back away from their slashes without difficulty, but for genin, the pair's speed still impressed her.

"You're nimble; that's for sure."

They growled as they continued attacking her with swift claws, but she was always ahead of their moves. The attacks were harder to read than she'd thought they would be, but they were still so slow that she barely had to try.

Kiba and his dog's growls sounded similar because of the latter's transformation; once again, she almost couldn't identify who was who when they struck. Their running around during their moves manifested a style so unorthodox that even her experienced eyes had trouble following Kiba.

But it didn't matter.

She evaded their strikes, which seemed sluggish to her, and then hopped back onto a tree, out of Kiba and Akamaru's range.

"Is that all?

It looks like you're really trying. How disappointing."

"_**Grrrr.../Grrrr..."**_

The genin, with his dog, growled again at the woman; but he and the dog soon began panting.

Kurenai saw that they'd tired themselves out.

_(That's it, huh?_

_...looks like they've reached their limit. I guess there's not much stamina in them.  
_

_...  
_

_Still, that's a useful technique __**and **__style that that team has._

_Heh, it's a team within a team. I'll have to watch them. That Akamaru's just as capable as his owner.)_

When Kurenai was done looking at them try to recover, she turned around and began to hop off the branch she was on. She was ready to seek out the others if they were going to remain in hiding.

Before she could take a step, though...

...she saw that the ground immediately in front of her was blocked by a great mass of purple.

Purple beetles. Thousands of them crawling on the dirt below. They formed a giant obstacle that kept her standing where she was.

...moving wildly and ferociously...and moving toward her.

"_What the..."  
_

Kurenai wasn't about to deal with that, so she choose the more practical route of backtracking. She went back up to the higher branches of the tree she had just came down from. It was a simply way to avoid Shino's insects.

"_He has such control over them..." _she thought to herself. _"These genin are impressing me, all right._

_But an obvious move like that can't catch me. I could've just jumped over them, but this way, I know he won't be anywhere near me._

You guys'll have to do better than that if you want these bells.

_Well, at least I don't have to go dragging them out of their concealment..."_

"It wouldn't matter if you did that or not, at this point."

Kurenai spun around to her left. That voice...!

And there she was! It was _Hinata Hyūga!_

"H—how did you get here?!"

"I walked."

...

"Just kidding." she smiled. "I ran."

"Wow...

...

You're definitely fast—for a fresh graduate."

"And for a jōnin who doesn't realize that they've been trapped? What are they?"

"Huh?"

Hinata opened up her right hand...

_...she had the two bells._

"Ah! You..."

"Yes. Check your sleeve if you don't believe me. They aren't there."

The genin calmly tossed the bells up at Kurenai who caught them. When Kurenai checked her right sleeve...

...sure enough: There were no bells attached to it.

"Unbelievable...

...I knew that you were going to be something special...

_...but...this..."_

Kurenai was speechless. She couldn't describe what had just happened to her.

A _genin __**took BOTH **_of the bells from right under her.

...

"Not what you anticipated, is it?

Don't let it get to you, though: I'm more talented _and skilled_ than my own father."

"Hiashi..."

"Hmph, well, I'd assume my clan to be renowned. I don't want to be lumped together with him, however. Please don't relegate me to being comparable to him: I'm _far _better."

Kurenai stared on...she still couldn't form any words...

"At any rate...I wasn't the one who had trapped you. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino: They were the ones responsible for the setup. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have been here."

...

"Couldn't you have gotten me, anyway?

...

...if you're as skilled as you say you are..."

"I didn't need their help, no.

But this struck me as a test of teamwork, so we worked as one. I followed Kiba's plan and stayed a constant 20 yards behind Shino. When I saw that he was leading you back to where you had just disembarked, that was when I closed in."

...

"...and I couldn't see any of it."

"And don't ever expect anything less from me.

The only reason I stayed back was because last year, while I was still in the Academy, I confronted a man named Might Guy who happened to be the jōnin assigned to train my cousin. In these coming Chūnin Exams, I wish to face _him, _and unless circumstance has him failing before he gets to me, I _will face him_.

Guy told me that he was holding Neji back for a year, giving him more time to improve, despite the fact that he was last year's favorite Leaf genin to participate in the Exams. Instead of breezing through the Academy, I took the normal route and stayed one year behind him: I'd predicted there being a chance of something like that happening to my brother.

If I had moved forward, the jōnin I wouldn't been assigned to could've been held me and my squad back for more than one year or forced us to take the Exams. Since it's a team thing, I wouldn't have really had a choice but to do my best for my squad, and drop out when given the chance. Then would have come the unwanted _feedback._

It would've been better to play it safe, rather than risk anything.

So, that's what I did. You understand."

...

Kurenai nodded.

Slowly.

"Heh," the genin smirked. "I know it might be...'odd,' having me on your team.

Oh well: We'll get used to it, won't we?"

"Hinata! Did you get the bells?"

Kurenai looked down from the branch. There Kiba was, waving. When he saw his teacher staring at him, he stopped.

"Sounds like Kiba. They did transform back? We all know the basics of each other's abilities. We didn't go straight home, of course: another advantage."

"Heh." she laughed, conceding their team had beaten her.

Hinata was being stared at by her teammates, especially Kiba and Akamaru, but when Kurenai opened up her hand with the bells in them, their attention shifted.

"Wait...why're you showing us the bells? Didn't Hinata get them from you?"

...

Kurenai sighed.

"She got them. She's definitely something."

"Was our teamwork well enough, though?" Shino asked.

Kurenai nodded.

"Your teamwork was perfect. You all had me beat, heh heh." she laughed, embarrassedly. "To think that you'd get it done in what, under half an hour, too? You had three.

Heh heh: This is _some _team. Another jōnin told me that his team was unable to get the bells, and when he did it with _his _team and sensei, they weren't able to get it, either."

_(Though, considering who his teacher __**was...**_

_...it's not surprising.) _she thought.

"Yep. Your teamwork was great. Just like real genin should plan.

...

I guess some other jōnin is going to have to find a problem with their students...because I can't find any faults as far as your teamwork went today.

You cooperated perfectly...and fooled me.

Kiba; Akamaru: You two made me think you had run out of breath after I was on the branch you wanted me on. And then you, Shino, forced me back into a restricted area, without even revealing yourself.

...

And Hinata...

...you all pass. You all 100% _pass!_

_Team 8 will begin its first mission tomorrow!_"

"_YEEESSSS! TAKE THAT! WE DID IT, AKAMARU!"_

"_ARF ARF!"_

"_Heh." Shino smirked from behind his coat._

_(Great..._

_...now, I'll have to do a bunch of monotonous, kiddie missions.) _the Hyūga thought, sighing.

_(Though...at least I'm that much closer to where I want to be.)_

"As for you..."

Hinata was awoken from her musing, and she faced Kurenai who was softly speaking to her.

"...I need to tell the higher-ups about you. In addition to these genin missions that promote the foundations of teamwork, if you ever feel like you want a bigger challenge, come to me with what's on your mind and I'll see what I can get for you...even if it's just sparring with me."

Kiba was too busy dancing with Akamaru to notice what Kurenai was saying...and since Shino was very observant, he already understood the situation and let it go.

...

Hinata chuckled.

"_Sounds good." _

_(The next day—or something.)_

"What, you never knew?" Kakashi said as he sat down at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Well, she _is _a new jōnin." the spiky, black haired, light-skin jōnin from two chapters ago was talking that good stuff, making fun of the woman. Also, he was the only one who was eating anything, ironically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurenai retorted.

"Ha! Nothing, nothing...

Actually, even most chūnin are aware of that Hyūga's skill. It's as if she was born to be a hokage."

"I wouldn't go _that _far." Kakashi said.

"I would, though. She's _that _good. She didn't sneak as if her life depended on it, to catch Kurenai off guard. She just went right up behind her and took the bells from her.

It's not even anything to let get you down: she probably could've done the same to me. To be honest, that girl should be a jōnin, now. The only reason she hasn't made it past genin is because she's been living by herself and so she technically has full say over whether she wants to move up or not.

And she didn't...until now."

"Why hasn't the hokage intervened?"

"The hokage doesn't want to intervene. No matter what, she's still just a kid. Her reasons for keeping herself down are personal...but it doesn't matter to him what they are." Kakashi explained. "Do you know...

...no...you don't know about her past, do you?"

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"I will, Kakashi." said the other jōnin.

"'K, Asuma."

"Ya see, Kurenai: That Hinata Hyūga is said to be the Hyūga's most gifted shinobi, in spite of her age. She was the heir to the main house's byakugan in her clan.

When she reached the age of five, she perfected her chakra control and reserves. Her father, the main family's leader...Hiashi, you must know him..."

"I do..."

"Well, when he could teach her no more and they kept their traditional sparring...eventually, Hinata began to beat him—then beat him consistently. Pretty soon, it was evident that she had surpassed him.

Not only that, but she kept improving. With her perfect chakra control, she can do things that even the entirety of the Hyūga can only _dream _of...

Eventually, he expelled her from the family and clan."

"Out of spite?"

"No...to find her a suitable teacher who could further prepare her as a heiress. No one in their clan could.

...

But she took it the wrong way and exiled_ herself. _I don't think she's ever going to return to her clan...or wants to.

So, now, Hiashi is preparing her younger sister, Hanabi, to be the heiress."

"How did he find out Hinata's intentions?"

"Probably from Hinata herself. It wasn't as if he or any of the Hyūga would've been able to stop her from leaving them."

"And how had she been surviving until now? She left her clan!"

"I don't know. She was frequently seen in the Academy. Maybe she's resided in the Leaf Forest for so long...

...who knows...?"

...

Kurenai stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked as he and Kakashi turned in their seats.

...

"I'm going to find her.

Then, I'm going to take her in with me."

"Still, how do you know she'll even want that?" said Kakashi.

"I don't care if she will or not. She needs it."

"Sure words...considering she could probably beat _me _if we happened to fight."

...

"I just have to."

Kurenai left their view; then, she left the area.

...

...

"...soo..." Kakashi awkwardly started. "...how was _your_ training?"

"It was...all right. I mean, they didn't _win, _of course. But their strategizing was so effective that they almost got me.

Almost."

'Hmm...

...well, how are your students?"

"One of them a genjutsu type, and the other are ninjutsu types, even though one of them looks like a taijutsu user."

...

"Oh, really?"

...

"_...yeah..."_

...

"_...nice..."_

_..._

"_...mhm..."_

"Eh, Mr. Teuchi: Mind if I have what my buddy Asuma here's having?"

"_Uh, heh..."_ the jōnin nervously laughed.

"Sure thing, Mr. Copy Ninja!"

"Thanks."

...

...

_..._

_..._

"_I miss educating the newbie."_

"_Yeah..._

_...same here."_


End file.
